Vampires are real Wait WHAT?
by Secrets22
Summary: Catherine Brooks has read all of Stephenie Meyer's books and dreams of meeting a real vampire. If only she would so that she could become one herself. When the cute senior in math class takes her on walk, Cat realizes her dreams might just come true.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn

A/N: There are spoilers in this story if you haven't read all four books. Also this is a revised version on my previous first chapter...its longer

* * *

I sat in my chair, doodling mindlessly in my notebook, as my calculus teacher droned on. Explaining limits and whatnot. I suppose as a senior I should pay attention, but its so boring and it's a simple class. I find no need in following his words. I turned my head to the right, watching as William Stuart hid a yawn. He and I do just as well in this class; it's my goal to beat him, to have the highest average. Will has bright brown hair with natural blond highlights and…well his eyes are hard to describe, brown or hazel…perhaps of an amber color. It's actually quite distracting.

The bell rang, ending the monotony of the class. I left quickly and headed to my favorite bench in the entire building. It was on the fifth floor and faced the Hudson River. I sat down and put my bag next to me on the bench. I flipped it open and looked for the book I was currently reading. Twilight, all my friends had recommended it to me and I had finally decided to crack open the cover. The period passed quickly as I was immersed into the fantasy. Bella's confusion became my own, her pain was echoed in me and her love of Edward resonated within me. I had no idea that a book could affect me this way. It was surprising; I had heard such horrible things about this book. I have to admit I've read better books, but this one is high up there…at least plot wise.

My next two classes went by in a blur, the thought of my fifth period lunch and the chance to continue my book constantly present. I entered the cafeteria and went to the table I sat at with my best friend Alex, and whoever else happened to be with him at that point. For once, I had brought my own food, having run out of lunch money a day early.

"Hey Kit Cat, 'sup?"

"Not much…" I replied, eager to scarf down my sandwich and escape to my favorite bench to continue with the book.

"What's up? You're not acting like your normal self? WAIT scratch that, you're not normal." I scowled at him as the rest of the table filled up with a strange assortment of seniors. Girls ranging from cheerleaders to Harry Potter Fanatics, boys from football players to chess club participants. Alex tends to have a wide arrangement of friends; he's so popular. I don't know how he does it.

"Hiya Alex!" Ellen, a transfer student from Kansas squeezed in between the two of us, cutting off our conversation.

"Hey El, You been doing ok?"

"Yep…" As another senior tried to fit into the overly crowded table, I slipped away unseen. I made my way to the bench and pulled out the book.

* * *

I walked down the hallway and found my favorite bench taken. Will Stuart was sitting there. I began to walk away when he called out my name.

"Catherine!" I turned back to him.

"Yeah? Its just Cat, by the way."

"Oh sorry…right."

"So…?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with this calc problem?" I raised one eyebrow in surprise. He needed help with calculus? He laughed nervously before continuing "Yeah…I don't know why I'm having so much trouble with it."

"Yeah sure." I said, my doubts fleeing. I sat down next to him and looked at the problem that was troubling him. "Mhmm, this one took me a while to figure out as well. I had to call my brother up for help."

Later as I was walking home with Alex, I mentioned how strange it was for him to have asked me for help.

"It's not strange at all." Alex said smirking. "I know exactly why he asked you for help."

"Why?"

"Cat…are you seriously asking me this question?"

"Ye—Maybe?"

"Think it out, you'll get to the right conclusion….eventually." I stuck my tongue out at him, and thought. Why would Will ask me to help him with calculus besides the obvious (that he needed help). I thought back to those few calm moments with him. Explaining the question, his continued frustration, my teasing him, being as close together as possible so he could hear me best, our heads bent over the work. I cocked my head, a habit I did when I was thinking hard, it seemed planned, how he had finally understood the question when the period was about to end…

"He pretended not to know the answer." I said finally. "But why would he do that?"

"Oh God Cat, seriously? You're able to figure out that he was pretending not to know the answer but not why…you're worse at this than a nine year old."

"Well its hard, since its not like he likes me or anything." Alex gave me that look, that look that says you're an idiot and I can't believe I'm friends with you. "He likes me?" I asked incredulously.

* * *

I turned to the last page of my book with a sigh and looked up to see that the rest of the room was filling up. I looked at my watch, 7:55, finished just in time. Will sat down in the seat next to mine.

"Hey Cat. What are you reading?" Will's voice shook me out of my daydream.

"The real question should have been: what book did you just finish reading." I teased.

"Oh? Well then, what book did you just finish Cat?"

" Breaking Dawn," I said with a sigh; I can't stop thinking about it or Edward Cullen…

"You've read it too?"

"Huh? _You_ read Breaking Dawn?" I asked surprised. Guys hated this series; it ticked them off. My best friend Alex had just been telling me how Twilight was one of the vampire books that he would never ever read.

"Of course. I've been practicing acting like Edward and everything." He said winking. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Have you really?" I slipped a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Miss Brooks, Mr. Stuart. Class has started!" My teachers voice made me jump.

"Sorry," I mumbled before opening my calculus book and turning away from Will. I picked out my favorite pen and proceeded to finish the doodle I had started yesterday. The class passed by fairly quickly. As I was putting away my books, I heard an impatient cough. I looked up and saw Will grinning down at me.

"So don't you want me to answer your question?" He asked as I took his offered hand and stood up.

"Sure," I replied. We walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. "I'll follow you, I have a free."

"Ok. Well my reason for reading Stephenie Meyer's books is that all the girls who have read this book, practically every single girl, now have a new idea of the perfect guy. So I was just reading up on how I should be."

"So that you can get a girl?" I asked.

"'Yeah" I gave him a look. "I know its pretty low huh?"

"No, that's not it. I think its cute how hard you're trying." I told him giggling. Guys try way too hard. He only has to smile and talk to a girl before she falls for him. If Will asked me out, I'd say yes in a heartbeat.

"Oh I see, you think that guys can't pull off being like Edward, right?"

"Well" I replied "I'm sure you can easily be like half of him but I'm not so sure you can pull off the second half."

"So you're saying that we can be like Edward, personality-wise but we can't be vampires?"

"No. I'm saying that guys can be like Edward in the first part of the book. Cold, distant, and sullen. However, not like he is afterwards. I hadn't even thought of his vampire side. That one is 100% impossible."

"What if I told you it wasn't?" Will said smiling. I laughed…it's impossible, isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

"Vampires exist?" I asked. I had always dreamed that they did exist and had even convinced myself that they were in hiding. But now faced with another person who believed it, I wasn't so sure.

"Yeah, and what if I was to tell you that they paid Meyer to write Bella and Edward's story?"

"Uh-huh because that is totally credible. If vampires really did exist, I'm sure they would try to stop people form finding out about them not get stories published," I said, he had to be kidding. Although my imagination sometimes led me to the same conclusions. We had finally reached our destination, an indoor garden built by the science club at our school. I sat down on one of the benches and waited for his answer. Will sighed and sat down next to me.

"Well there's a reason for that. Male vampires get lonely. They scare people off and so they tend to be by themselves most of the time. It's quite a lonely life and so one day a pack of male vampires, after hearing Edward and Bella's story, decided to do something about it. They thought that if they paid someone to write up the story then girls would flock to the outcast instead of ignoring him."

I stayed silent; his story if true, made sense. Otherwise he sounded crazy. Will turned to see if I was still listening and continued talking.

"Meyer knows we exist and she was more than willing to write the story. Since you are sitting next to me, its obvious our plan worked."

"We? Our? You…You're a vampire?" I stood up shocked. This was impossible. He had no proof and even if I did want to believe him I couldn't. The light from the window did not make him sparkle and we live in New York City! It's sunny almost every day!

"You don't believe me?" He said, standing up as well. I shook my head slowly; I wanted to but.. "What color are my eyes?" He asked lifting my chin so that my eyes could see his. I looked and was finally able to give them a color: Golden. That is a much better way to describe them than like hazel. I am not saying that out loud however; this is probably a trick. I let my eyes scan the garden, looking for a camera.

"Pay close attention," he said. My eyes returned to his face, which was now sparkling. I reached out to touch his cheek. It felt smooth under my hand, like marble. I gulped…does he want to drink my blood? "Do you believe me now?" I nodded speechless. If he was a good vampire, this would be a dream come true. If not, I shook my head let's not think about that. "Meyer fudged some of the facts though so that her book would be better. Edward and Bella have actually been together since 1993 and their daughter is now fully grown. We can turn our shimmering on and off; it's part of how we hunt. We live in packs, like wolves. So we also have loners. We are also allowed to tell whoever we want that we are vampires, the Volturi don't exist. We also don't drink human blood; it does not taste good at all!"

"It tastes bad?" I choked out. I had finally found my voice. At least he wasn't going to kill me for my blood.

"Yeah. I personally prefer cow blood but my brothers like shark and deer." He said smiling.

"Wow. That is…that's so cool." I said. If vampires exist…then I can become one. I could live forever…not have to worry about how I live because I will always have another chance. I can start over as many times as I want and do whatever I want. I can live over and over and over. "Will?"

"Yeah?" He said leaning into my hand, which was still on his cheek. I blushed before removing it.

"Sorry…" He smiled and reached for it. I linked my fingers through his. "Does it hurt to become a vampire? Did Stephenie Meyer change those facts too?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I never thought that so many people would read my story! Thank you guys. Also I can't decide if I should write short chapters and update often or write very long chapters and update once a week or less...so if you guys can help me out with that, that'd be great!

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Will repeated my question while laughing. "No, it doesn't hurt at all. We had Meyer change those facts because if everyone knew that it didn't hurt, humans would try to become vampires. They would cease to reproduce and this would not be good for the world." I nodded my head

"That makes sense. What's it like? Do you like being a vampire or do you regret it?" I looked into his eyes, trying to see if he would reply truthfully.

"It was the best decision I have ever made. I do not regret turning into a vampire. I can relive my life and do whatever I want. I was a dentist for one century, but recently I've realized that I like repeating school and meeting interesting people." This is what I would do if I were to become a vampire. I'm not so sure about the dentist part, but I would start a new life every once in a while.

"A century? Exactly how old are you? Around Edward's age?"

"No, I'm older than him. I was born in 1709 in England." Oh, that explained his faint accent. "My stepfather was a vampire and when I turned 18 he offered me the chance to change me. I took it, without any hesitation. I stayed in England until the Industrial Revolution, when it seemed like a war would break out I left for America. However, several years after moving to Maine I was drafted into the war. When World War II erupted, I again participated in the fighting and was with the soldiers who fought at Normandy."

"Wow, that must have been life-changing. It must have been horrible knowing that you would come out alive and most of your friends wouldn't." I sat back down and he sat next to me. Our fingers were still interlaced and I decided to look at them instead of his face as I waited for his answer.

"Yeah, It was pretty bad. You want to know how I got through it?" I looked up and nodded. "Thinking of the people that I was defending, knowing that our fighting would allow for new generations to grow in peace and to prosper." He leaned closer to me so that our foreheads were almost touching. "I also told myself that I was fighting for my soul mate, who perhaps hadn't even been born yet." I couldn't help but stare into his eyes; they are just so dreamy and beautiful. We sat in a comfortable silence, neither of us moving. The shrill tone of the bell jolted us…well at least me from out positions and I hurriedly got up.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow? During Math?" I said as I walked towards my next class. I had almost left the garden when his footsteps stopped me.

"At what time's your lunch, Cat?" I turned around to answer him and almost forgot what I was going to say because the light coming in from the window made him look stunning. There was no doubt in my mind that he was a vampire.

"Fifth period." I replied shakily. How could he have this kind of control over me? It was uncanny how he could make my heart beat faster and my stomach roll into knots.

"I'll see you then." He said, flashing me a smile. Before I could blink, he was gone. I let out a breath of air; I hadn't noticed I'd been holding in.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I breathed out as I left the isolated garden.

"Cat? There you are! Where have you been? I couldn't find you during second period!" Alex's voice brought me back to the real world. I looked up and smiled in his direction. My brain was still spinning from my conversation with Will; my previous class (AP Spanish) had not helped me get over it. "Hello? Earth to Cat? Are you hanging out with Edward Cullen again?"

"What?" I chocked out. Did he know too?

"Easy Cat. I'm just teasing you. Jeez, learn to take a joke, will you?" Alex gave me his infamous look. The one girls apparently fall for, but I knew the truth behind it. Alex and I have been best friends since ninth grade, when he asked me for advice on dating. I can still remember that day clearly, as if it were yesterday. "Cat?"

"Oh, sorry. I've been really spacey since Calc. I think I'm coming down with something."

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"No, I'll be fine and besides we only have nine days until school ends."

"That's true." Alex leaned back in the chair he had taken next to mine. "I am so happy Ms. Borneli is absent today. I am not in the mood for a history lesson. How about you?"

"Actually…I sort of was looking forward to this class. I like learning about the past. I want to learn more about the eighteenth century and what life was like back then."

"Really?" Alex threw me a look. "Since when do _you_ like history?"

"Well since Calc. I suppose." I giggled. Damn it. He's going to ask questions now. Why can he read me so well?

"OK, cough it up? What's going on?" He sprang up from his seating position and almost fell from his chair. I laughed freely now.

"Well apart from you being completely awkward and uncoordinated, not much. Why do you ask?" I hoped he still was unable to tell when I was lying.

"No reason, just curious I guess. The last time I heard you giggle like that, you were boring me with stories about how you were going to marry…what's his name." I blushed. I cannot believe he still remembers that, the most embarrassing crush in my entire life.

"Good Morning students!" A gravely voice interrupted what would have turned to be a very uncomfortable conversation. Groans could be heard through out the classroom.

"Yes!" Alex whispered; of course he would be happy. "We get the old crazy man for our sub. This guy is a total pushover." He said softly, winking at me.

"Students, Students please be quiet." I forced back a laugh; the room was completely silent. "I will pass around a sheet of paper which you will please sign with your name and I.D. number. Ms. Borneli is very sorry that she can't be here, but her daughter has caught another cold. I believe that she did not leave you any work, which is very strange. I will see what I can give you…" I toned out the sub's voice and mentally began to prepare myself for the next period. It would certainly be a very interesting lunch.

"Hey Cat? What are you doing for lunch next period?" Alex whispered.

"I'm meeting someone." I said looking at him meaningfully. He gave me a broad grin and turned back to the sub. As Alex continued asking the sub useless questions, my imagination began to roam…


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I took so long in updating…I left my notebook with this chapter at school during our break and couldn't get to it. The site also hasn't let me submit, I don't know why. I just tried…I'm so sorry. I am going to try again later tonight. Ok, It's still not letting me submit this, so I've decided to extend the chapter and make it much longer than usual._

* * *

I entered the lunchroom warily. Alex immediately got on line but I stood back. I let my eyes scan the room flitting from one face to another.

"Looking for someone?" I jumped and turned around. Will was behind me, staring.

"Nope, Just found them." I said smiling. My stomach filled up with butterflies. How this boy had this affect on me was a mystery.

"Good," He replied grinning. "Let's get some food into you before you meet my _friends_."

"Friends?" I squeaked. "There's more than just you here? Do they think human blood tastes nasty too?" I looked around the cafeteria, wondering who it could be.

"Yes Cat. All of us hate your blood." Will replied chuckling as he led me towards the line. Just my luck: Alex is in front of us. He looked up from his tray and turned to face me.

"What's wrong Kit Cat? You look like you've seen a ghost." Alex said, while filling up his tray with pizza and mozzarella sticks.

"Yeah, something like that." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" I shook my head. "Hey Cat? Aren't you going to eat anything?" I stared at Alex, still in shock. People's faces were going through my mind as I tried to figure out who the other vampires were.

"Yes, she is." Will replied for me and put a slice of pizza on my tray along with a glass of apple juice. How did he know that was my favorite? He led me down to the cashier, leaving Alex behind with his mouth wide in surprise. I gave him an apologetic look and proceeded to pay for my food. When I finished, Will steered me towards the only empty table. We both sat down.

"Do you have to cough human food back up when you eat it?" I asked as I took a big bite out of my pizza.

"No, we throw it up. Like a human would if they had bad indigestion." He said watching me eat. I quickly finished the slice and took a sip of my juice.

"So when are your friends coming?" I asked, glancing once more around the cafeteria, trying to discern who was human and who was vampire.

"Hey Alice! Hey Jas-" I stopped…Alice and Jasper? Alice was dating Jasper. They were sitting with Will…

"-per" Will finished for me as Alice and Jasper sat down across from us.

"Alice?" She turned to look at me with an unreadable expression on her face. "Alice who is Bella's adoptive sister, who loves can see into the future, who loves Jasper…who was part of an army of newborns and who can change the emotions of others? Alice and Jasper?"

"Yes!" She said grinning. All this time? I was friends with Alice, not best friends but still. Everything began to make sense: why she was never around when bad things occurred and why fighting teenagers calmed down when he showed up. How did I never notice? All the pieces were there…you just had to put them together properly.

"Wow" I finally said. "Is anyone else in this school a vampire?" I whispered the last word terrified someone would hear. Jasper shook his head.

"Oh OK, good. I don't think I could accept there being more of you here…in the school. No offense…this is amazing and cool, but you can only take so much at a time. I mean vampires? Wow! I'm crazy aren't I? I'm locked up somewhere in the Looney bin." This has to be a dream. My favorite character, out of my favorite book…was starring me in the face! Sure Stephenie Meyer described her differently. In reality she has medium length blonde, she's my height and has about seven piercings between both ears. But it doesn't matter…she's still my favorite. This cannot be happening…I am going crazy. I started hyperventilating. How many more of them are there? Are they taking over? What if there is one vampire out there who DOES like human blood?

Jasper chuckled and all of a sudden my fears stopped, my breathing slowed, my heart stopped racing, and I became extremely calm. I turned my gaze from Alice to Jasper and glared at him.

"She would have calmed down eventually," Will said responding to my glare.

"Yes, well she was getting on my nerves." Jasper said. If I wasn't so calm, I'd get mad at him. At least I can still glare. Looking at him closely I noticed that Meyer based her Jasper loosely on him. He looks like the Jasper I read about but there are slight differences…like the real Jasper has a lot more muscle tone and he's a darker skin color.

"Leave her alone, Jasper. Trust me, you want to stay on her good side." I stopped glaring at Jasper and looked at Alice.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned her as my emotions returned in a burst. I glared at Jasper momentarily before returning my attention to Alice.

"You'll see!" Alice said. She's just as happy and bubbly as Meyer says, but why does she have to be as cryptic?

"Aww…Come on! Please tell me!" I begged. I even gave her my puppy eyes, which still work on Alex. She shook her head and smiled again. "Pretty please? With sugar on top?"

"Nope. Sorry, if I told you…Jasper would have to take control for your emotions again."

"Fine," I grumbled. If begging won't work, maybe being sneaky would. "Will?" I turned to look at the boy sitting next to me.

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. Please work! "I'll make it worth your while…" I whispered. He smiled and leaned closer.

"Really? Would you now?" He asked. I leant closer and whispered into his ear.

"Yes." I leaned back to see his reaction. His eyes glistened.

"WILL!" Alice exclaimed. We both jumped and turned. "How could you?"

"What? What did I do?" He asked, clueless.

"Its not what you did. Its what you're going to do. Shame on you!" Alice said.

"But I haven't done anything!"

"Yes, well it shocked me. I hope you change your mind."

"Um…ok?"

"Good enough for now." Alice said. Great, now how am I going to get it out of him?

"Good try, but I'm not going to tell you. No matter how hard you try to get it out of me." Will whispered into my ear before standing up. His voice sent shivers down my spine, but he spoke again before I could fully experience them. " I have to get to my Nutritional Science class. I'll meet you after school Cat, ok?" I nodded and watched him walk away.

* * *

I walked out of my last class and headed towards my locker, where Alex was waiting.

"Hey Kit Cat! How was lunch?" He asked me with a goofy grin. I pushed him out of my way and ignored him. "Oh come on!" He leaned against the locker next to mine and crossed his arms. "What has ever happened that you can't tell your bestest friend in the ENTIRE universe?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly!" He replied grinning.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I said as I shoved him playfully.

"Hey!" He said. I closed my locker, put my bag down, and challenged him on. He tackled me to the floor and began to tickle me.

"Stop!" I screeched. He knew all of my weak spots from years of practice. "Please! Mercy!" I couldn't stop laughing and screaming. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong for me. "Get off!" I shouted as tears of mirth slid down my face. We probably looked crazy to those around us. I finally gave up trying and closed my eyes as my laugher became silent. All of a sudden his weight was gone and I heard a thump.

"Cat?" I opened my eyes and stared into the concerned eyes of Will.

"Jeez man. What's your problem?" I looked past him to see Alex sprawled across the floor a few yards back. His nose was bleeding.

"Alex?" I scrambled up and made my way towards him. "Are you ok?"

"I think your boyfriend broke my nose!" He said holding onto his nose.

"Let me see it!" I said. He wouldn't take his fingers off, so I pried them away. I gasped loudly. " It is broken! You're loosing so much blood! I think you're dying!" I said in mock horror, before giggling.

"You're so mean!" Alex said as he let me help him up.

"Hey…I'm sorry. I heard her scream and just assumed that"

"Yeah? You just assumed? Well assume makes an ass out of you and me." Alex interrupted.

"Oh shush." I said. "You would have done the same thing!" Alex could only mumble a yes as we led him to the nurse. Once he had been safely deposited, Will and I continued out of the building.

"I'm really sorry about your friend." Will repeated. "I thought he was hurting you." I gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry about it. He's been hurt worse before. We were only playing."

"Yes, well you play roughly don't you?"

"Having three older brothers does that to you. You have to learn how to fight and stand your own ground. Alex is my best friend; he'd never hurt me. Well…unless you count dying from laughter. He knows all my ticklish spots. Its so unfair!"

"Why?"

"Well…wouldn't it be unfair if an un-ticklish person was tickling you?"

"I suppose it would be unfair."

"Are vampires ticklish?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied thinking. "I haven't been tickled since I've been turned. I suppose no one has ever been brave enough to attempt it." Hmm I could to do it and get him to tell me what Alice saw this way. "Do you want to get something to drink? It is a Friday!" He said while pulling my hand that had been resting on his arm through it.

I let him link our arms and nodded. "Alright, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere!" I exclaimed. Instead of turning to the left to go to the bus stop, he turned towards the right. "You have a car?" I asked surprised. Will only smiled and continued to lead the way. He stopped in front of a navy 2004 Mitsubishi Eclipse. It is about the cutest car I have ever seen and of course it is fast; he is a vampire. "It's adorable!" I squealed. He opened the door for me and stayed quiet. Before I had finished buckling myself in, Will was inside the car with the engine running. "Hmm…you vampires are fast and like fast cars obviously. You're strong too…you got Alex off me really quickly." I contemplated for a minute before speaking again.

"I hope he's not too bad. He tends to take things a tad personally, but don't worry I'll tell him to leave you alone. Besides we don't have much school left anyways. Summer is almost here and then college. You don't have to worry about him. I'm sorry I tend to keep talking when I'm nervous. I don't know why but I can't help myself. I have no idea why I'm nervous, aside from being inside of a car with a vampire. Who is really cu-" I cut myself of, before further embarrassing myself.

"Who is what?" Will asked smiling turning to look at my face. I shook my head and felt my cheeks heat up. "What? Cute?" I blushed harder and tried to hide my face. "I'm going to take that as a compliment," he said taking my hand in his. I let my cheeks cool before turning to him again. "Your hand is cold, give me the other one." I slid my hand into his and let him warm them. His hand, contrary to vampire folklore, was warm and it felt nice to have my hands in his.

The car stopped and he turned off the engine but neither of us moved. We started to lean towards each other. His left hand left the wheel of the car and cupped around my cheek. "I think you're beautiful," he whispered as his lips hovered over mine. I waited anticipating what was coming. "So I'm going to wait." I looked into his eyes, confused. I opened my mouth to protest as he leaned back but he put his finger on my lips. "Shh wait with me please?" I could only nod as my stomach erupted into butterflies. Just his words alone caused a torrent of emotions. I leaned back into my seat and sighed in frustration.


	5. Chapter 5

Will and I walked out into the glaring light, our eyes having to adjust from the theater's darkness. It's been two weeks since Alex's bloody nose and our tickle war. We just watched The Duchess and I absolutely loved it. It was really good and the costumes were stunning.

"So Cat? What did you think of it?"

"I liked it, did you?"

"Yes I suppose I did. Although its not very accurate…"

"Its not? Did you know her?"

"Yeah and it is fairly accurate but she wasn't exactly like that. There were other sides of her. She was an amazing woman…but she denied our offer."

" Offer?"

"Yes, whenever anyone shows promise they receive an offer to be converted into a vampire. You'd be surprised how many famous people are still around."

"Really? Who?"

"Hmm… let me think for a moment." I waited expectantly. Maybe I could meet a famous person. "William Shakespeare, Marilyn Monroe, Queen Victoria, Christopher Columbus, Abraham Lincoln, Al Capone, Blackbeard, King Henry VIII and his first wife Catherine, Attila the Hun, Jane Austen, Hans Christian Anderson…and well you get the idea," he said smiling.

"That is a lot of people. Some of them were bad too? Why would you let them continue living?"

"Well some of those weren't my decisions…but they've done a lot of good since then. For example, Attila has truly helped with the advancement of veterinary medicine. Its quite believable what people will do when given the time."

"That is so cool! Have you really met all of those famous people? Have you ever decided who got to be a vampire?" My head spun; how many vampires were there?

"No, unfortunately I have not met all of them. Yes I have decided once who would become a vampire."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"If I did…I'd have to kill you." I glared at him. In the past few days I think my glaring abilities have truly improved.

"Ha ha, very funny," I replied sarcastically intensifying my glare.

"No, I'm being dead serious." He smiled and I couldn't help but laugh. My glare receded and I linked my arm through his.

"So, where are we going now?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you are." I leaned in against him and rested my head against his shoulder as we walked to his car.

"Well, I think I know just the place." He opened the car door for me and soon we were speeding down the highway. "You've probably been there before, but never in this light."

"So where exactly is this place?"

"You'll see." Will turned off the highway and we entered Manhattan. Soon I recognized where we were heading.

"Central Park?" I questioned. I hadn't been there since I was a little girl, even though we live a block away. Will remained silent. I must have guessed correctly. He almost immediately found a spot like always and parked the car.

"Close your eyes Cat…" I looked at him for a minute before complying. My eyes shut and I heard the car doors opening and closing. I expected him to lead me but instead he scooped me up in his arms. "Are you ok?" I nodded, wrapped my arms around his neck, and put my head in the crook of neck. He began to walk and I could feel his heart beating. I smiled to myself…I finally understood how Bella felt. I couldn't understand why Will would want to be with me or how I had ended up in his arms. But I didn't care. My dream was coming true…well at least half of it. I wondered if Will would change me…he never did tell me how it was done. Probably with a bite…but I had no idea.

"We're here." Will whispered, setting me gently on the floor. I opened my eyes and gasped. He was right. Shakespeare's Garden looked beautiful in twilight.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I turned and hugged him. I tried to kiss him but he turned his head, leaving me his cheek. "Why not?" I whispered.

"I can't…" He replied softly. I pulled out of his grip offended.

"Don't you like me? Haven't we spent the last two weeks together? Why can't you? Is it against some strange vampire notion? I thought you cared about me?" My voice slowly rose until I almost screamed out the last word. I blinked hard, determined not to let any tears through while he was around. "You were just lonely…right? Wanted someone to hang out with. You never like me." I said softly. Will opened his mouth to reply. "No, I don't want to hear some pathetic excuse." I turned around and walked away from him towards my house, which was on the other side of the park. I heard his footsteps behind me: "Just leave me alone." I heard him stop and began to run when I knew he couldn't see me anymore. I let the tears finally come, blurring my vision.

I ran, letting the wind whip past my face. As my tears slowly stopped, my body did too. It was getting dark. I lifted my head and looked around. The park looked different in this light, I felt lost. I continued walking, hoping to find someone who could tell me where I was. The shadows lengthened and the few lights did not help my fears. I kept walking, jumping at every sound. I felt like I was getting nowhere. Everything looked the same. An owl hooted and I almost screamed. I thought I heard laughter but I put it off as nerves. All of a sudden I saw the bridge; I knew where I was. Just past the bridge was the path that led me home. My stepped quickened as I walked towards it. Just as I was about to walk under it, a person stepped out of the shadows. I gasped before realizing that it was a teenager like me.

"Hiya there." He said advancing towards me.

"Um…Hi?" I replied while trying to walk past him but he stepped in the way.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you, doing out here so late." My breath hitched, his voice had changed, it was deeper. "Don't you know vampires are out at night?" He shimmered slightly and I instantly knew the truth.

"They don't like human blood." I said out loud, trying to reassure myself. He chuckled roughly and shimmered slightly again. I prayed silently, willing someone to walk by and see.

"That is true, for the most part. Although I do believe, I'm the exception to the rule." He smiled at me, showing his teeth. He came closer, stalking me, moving with grace and ability. The grace and ability only a hunter would possess. He was hunting me! I was terrified and my body seemed to freeze; I willed my legs to move. As I tried to move, he advanced slowly still smiling. My heart raced as I backed away only to hit a tree. I was trapped. My eyes closed as the only human-blood loving vampire closed in on me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This next scene is quite disturbing actually. This scene is rated between T and M. I'm not even sure how I was able to come up with something this disturbing. Well...if you don't think you are up to reading a gory and potentially scarring episode (trust me I scarred myself for life) then skip it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight Saga, I merely borrowed them to express my love of them.

* * *

I awoke with a throbbing pain in the back of my head. What had happened? I tried to reach my hands up to touch my hand but I couldn't. As I noticed that my hands were tied behind my back, it all came flooding back. Yelling at Will for something as stupid as not kissing me. Running away from, crying, the bridge. The vampire…the VAMPIRE! I tried to open my eyes only to realize that they already were opened. It was pitch black. I attempted to move my head but was stopped by the excruciating pain. My movement had caused something wet to slide down my neck. I shuddered as I thought of what it could be.

"So you're awake." A voice purred. A light flickered on. I saw him directly in front of me, leaning against the wall. He pushed off and slinked towards me. I gulped and in a moment of clarity realized what had slid down my neck. Blood. Why was I still alive? If he had bitten me why wasn't I vampire? "I'm glad. Its much more fun, when my victims can talk. I'm so sorry about your head, but you just wouldn't stop screaming."

He stopped walking and kneeled down in front of me. His hand caressed my cheek and I whimpered. "Shh…its alright. I promise, it will only hurt for a minute. It'll be just like a kiss." He continued to stroke my cheek as he bent his head. He rested his lips on my neck and pressed soft kisses to it. I whimpered again…I wanted him to get off me. I tried to move, but he brought his other hand around to hold me. "Mmm. You smell so tantalizing." His lips went lower until he reached a sore spot. I felt a sharp pinprick and let out a harsh cry of pain. I could feel him sucking my blood and when he felt satisfied he licked my wound clean. "I'll be right back," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and heard his footsteps fade away. Tears streamed down my face. Several minutes passed before I heard his footsteps again.

"Now, love, have you been crying? That won't do at all. It'll make your skin salty." I felt something dab gently at my face and cringed in fear. "It's alright. I'm not going to kill you…yet. You are going to last me for quite some time." I heard him rummage around and opened my eyes slowly. I could see him clearly by the lamplight. He had dark brown hair and rugged features. Perhaps if I wasn't so terrified and if we had met under different circumstances, I would've called him hot. HE found whatever it was that he was looking for and titled my head. "This will only sting for a minute. I don't want it to get infected." I gasped and let more tears fall as he finished treating my wound. He left again and a torrent of sobs escaped me.

Tears fell down my face in rivulets and I couldn't stop my sobs. I was going to die here, in some basement, where no one could hear my screams. I couldn't stop thinking about the last words I said to Will. It seemed so stupid, so unimportant know. Why did I ever get mad? Why did I ever leave his side? Now I would never see him again…nor my family. They must be wondering where I am. Mom probably called the cops. My brothers might even be out looking for me. Eventually my sobs subsided and I fell into a deep and troubling sleep.

The vampire's piercing bite into my flesh awoke me. He went through the same motions as the previous time, except that he had brought his medical supplies with him. When he finished, he noticed I was awake and looking at him.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well," he said, showing his teeth. They were coated with my blood, and I had to resist the urge to puke. He got up and moved over to table. "I hope you like bagels, that's all they had left, I'm afraid." He picked up a tray and set it on the floor next to me. It had a bagel, a glass of orange juice, and condiments for the bagel. "Now you must promise to act nicely so that I can untie your hands. Do you promise?" I nodded my head slightly and he reached around me to untie my wrists. When they were loose I rubbed where they were sore and reached up to feel my head. There was a nasty bump and I could also feel dried blood. "I am deeply sorry about that. Now why don't you eat something? I can't have you weakening…" I turned to look at the food and could not help myself. I swiveled my head and threw up all over the floor. The vampire tsked and stood up. "Now I'm going to have to clean that up. The bathroom is behind you." He began to walk away and as soon as he was gone I fled into the bathroom.

One look at my face and I almost puked again. It was streaked with dirt and I had several bruises along my right cheek. The right side of my neck was all bandaged up, but some of the blood had seeped through and was drying on the collar of my shirt. I turned the faucet on and washed my face out of habit. By the time, the vampire had returned and finished cleaning up…I looked semi-presentable. I almost laughed out loud; the vampire could care less what his meal looked like, as long as he had one. The vampire entered the bathroom and I saw his reflection in the mirror. I whirled around and grasped the sides of the sink. He chuckled and I involuntarily trembled. He only grinned and walked towards me until I could fell the heat that radiated off him.

"You're beautiful. I think that you are the most beautiful of all my meals. It's a pity you have to die. So soon too, since you refuse to eat, I cannot keep you alive beyond midnight. Its only 3 in the afternoon. Nine hours left to live. How would you like to spend them?" His hand stroked my cheek as his other pried my hands from the sink. He held both in his free hand and led me out of the bathroom. "Are you ever going to talk to me?" he asked. I shook my head. I was too terrorized to open my mouth. "Well, I suppose I am alright with that. At least you're still conscious. It is so saddening when the pretty ones close their eyes. I know! How about we spend some quality time and I really shouldn't let your blood go to waste. It tastes so bad when it has stopped flowing." He sat me down on a chair and retied my hands behind my back. "Can't have you striking me, can we?" I shook my head, hoping to delay his actions. It didn't. He proceeded to take off my bloodied bandages and threw them on the floor.

Instead of putting his lips to his bite he set them on my jaw. Slowly he began to kiss downwards until he reached my lips. He let his hover over mine before gently pressing down on mine. I felt nauseated and disgusted. How I wished he would get off me. Why wouldn't he just kill me? Why did he have to do this to me too? His lips traveled from my lips and down to my neck where he began to suck and bite. I started to cry again and whimpered on occasion. His lips finally reached his destination and he sucked. I felt my energy drain and knew he was emptying me. I don't know for how long he fed but it seemed like hours. Finally he stopped and licked his lips.

"Thank you darling," he said. He put the dirty bandages on my neck and stood up. "I'll be back at 10 love, to finish. I need to find a new house and new prey. Don't worry though, I promise not to forget you." Once he was gone I turned to my side and attempted to throw up but nothing came up, I hadn't eaten in who knows how long.

I spent my last hours of life in agony, weeping often wishing I had the strength to scream. What would my family say? Would my body ever be found? Would the police, even have a suspect? My poor mother and father…they would be devastated. My brothers would want revenge. I hope they don't find the vampire. Three humans are no match for a vampire. Alex, he'll miss me the most out of all my friends. I wonder if he'll still hate me for taking Will's side in the nose argument. I hope he won't blame himself…he takes things so personally. Alice and Jasper, I'll never be able to really know them. I won't be able to actually call them friends. And Will, oh how I wished I could see him again. I never got the chance to tell him that somewhere along the way I had fallen in love with him. Now he would never know. He would never know that I had gotten mad at myself when he wouldn't kiss me not at him. Mad at myself because I believed he loved me back. But why would he? I am not destined for anything great. I am going to die here. Why had this vampire chosen me? What had I done to deserve this?

At some point in my thinking, I must have fallen asleep again. Having your life supply drained from you must make you tired. My dreams were troubling. In them I was running through my school's hallway and I could hear footsteps always behind me. However, whenever I turned around there was nothing there and the need to escape was the strongest feeling in my dream. I woke up crying. I've cried more today than I have previously cried in my whole life.

"Crying again, my sweet?" I looked up shocked. I had always heard him come in before, why not now? "It's 10 o'clock and I'm here to finish you. I found the most beautiful house to take up residence for the next three weeks. It's actually not too far from here, at least for a vampire." He flashed me his teeth and I shuddered. I just want this to be over, just kill me already. HE was by my side in a glance and had taken off the bandages before I had even realized he was next to me. He rubbed my neck before putting his lips straight to the wound. No perverted stuff this time. I sighed in relief. I would die, but at least I would die with some pride and dignity. I felt my strength slowly leave my body, my vision darkened, and I couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Thank you darling," he repeated the same words. I wondered if he had the same routine with all of his meals. "I'm afraid I must leave you here and move on. There is just the littlest bit of blood left, but it already tastes bad. So I am leaving and you will live for several minutes. I'm sorry we met this way, it would've have been a real pleasure to meet you while full. Goodbye love." I didn't hear him leave but could sense when he was gone. My last minutes trickled by and I couldn't even lift my head to see some form of light again.

I heard loud echoing footsteps and saw his shadow, before the vampire entered the room. He had changed his shoes. Why was he back? His shoes…they looked a lot like the ones Will had been wearing…was it two nights before? Only two. They did look just like his and even had the same scuff along the side. That's not possible, he left me here to die. It must just be my mind giving me one last shred of hope before I die,

"I found her!" He even sounded like Will. The shoes magically appeared by mine and he bent down. He lifted my head and through my blackened vision he looked like Will. Yes, this definitely was my mind playing tricks on me. Cruel tricks. The blood drained from Will's face and I could see him falter. "He's drained her blood." I heard more footsteps and a new voice.

"There's only one way to save her. If you think you can do it, Will." It sounded distinctly like Alice. A cruel trick, but at least I would die happy.

"Cat? Blink if you can hear me." I blinked simply to make my mind happy. "Oh good, do you…would you mind if I turned you? Blink once for yes and twice for no." I blinked twice, turning into a vampire was a dream come true, even if it would only last for the few seconds I had left. "Are you sure?" I blinked once. "Alright." Will leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. It was the most wonderful sensation. I supposed my mind was trying to show me that kisses could be good things from the one you love. I felt excruciating pain for a second and then blacked out completely. I suppose I'm dead now.


	7. Chapter 7

Death feels funny. It's like floating on a cloud or an endless river. There's a muffled silence surrounding you and movement seems worthless. Death changes too, sometimes I can feel someone's hand in mine; sometimes I can hear a voice. It's changing again right now… its not as dark as before. I think I can hear my mother's voice; I wish I could call out to her. Perhaps I am a spirit, drifting in and out of their lives.

"Cat?" Hmm…Will's voice. I hear his the most. I wonder if I can reply? I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, instead my eyes fluttered open. "Cat! You're awake. It's about time too. How do you feel?" Will's worry creased face was staring down at me. I looked around and found myself in a hospital room. I thought I'd been dead…just sleeping I suppose. Death, well thinking you're dead, gives you strange clarity, which brings a calmness of sorts. I tried to answer but nothing would come out. "You're voice is gone?" I nodded. "Alice?" I heard soft light footsteps and saw Alice walk into the room.

"Cat, you're up! How are you feeling, honey? Weird, right?" Does that mean that my hallucination was real? Does that mean I'm a vampire now? I did feel slightly different. Stronger definitely and somehow complete.

"She can't speak." Will said.

"Let me see her." Will moved over and allowed Alice to take his place. "Hey, Cat, I was a doctor for part of my life, is it ok if I look you over?" I nodded, anything to get my voice back. I had so many questions to ask and so much to tell them. Alice checked my vitals and had me open my mouth. "You have to give it more effort, Cat. You haven't used your lungs properly and you haven't talked in four days. That's why you've been having problems. Why don't you try again?" I cleared my voice and tried again.

"Ok" I whispered. Will smiled. My voice was weak and soft, but at least I could talk! "What…what happened?"

"You were kidnapped by the _only_ vampire in the_ whole_ world who likes human blood. He taught himself how to like it; it's an acquired taste apparently. Alice saw him…well drinking your blood and we searched for you. We found you just in time too; you had lost almost all of your blood. The only way to save you was to turn you, which I did. Then you blacked out. Alice and I brought you to this hospital where you've been recuperating. We have a vampire friend who works here, he's the lead doctor on your case."

"You changed me? How? I don't remember it." I truly didn't the last thing I remembered was pain. Alice smiled at me and began walking out of the room.

"I'm going to get your mom and dad." She said as I returned my gaze to Will.

"When I kissed you, I passed my venom into you. It made you feel some pain for a few seconds but then you fell into a deep sleep to finish the transformation."

"A kiss? Is that why you wouldn't…before?"

"Yes and no. Kissing doesn't change you; it's the exchange of fluids. The venom has to enter the body in some form. There are various ways to change a vampire. Ingestion is the best way…if you had swallowed a cup of vampire venom you would have been transformed instantly, but there are other ways too. A bite, a kiss, something more intimate than a kiss." Will blushed and caused me to blush in turn as I realized what he meant. "I could've kissed you without turning you but I wanted you to be one of us so badly that I was afraid I would unintentionally change you."

"Oh, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to. I was just annoyed with myself and life in general I guess." Will moved from the wall and sat in the chair next to my hospital bed. He took my hand in his and rubbed it soothingly.

"It's alright. I understand. When your parents come in, you have to tell them you can't remember what happened alright?" I nodded. "Don't worry about the vampire, he was dealt with. He won't bother you ever again. Em-"

"CAT!" My mother rushed into the room and practically threw herself on me.

"Mom," I groaned. She was squeezing me.

"Oh I'm so sorry sweetheart. We were so worried about you. If the police hadn't found you, I don't know what I'd have done. I love you so much honey." My mom started to cry. Arms circled around her and gently pulled her off me.

"Daddy!" I said, as loud as I could (which wasn't much louder than a whisper).

"Cat…" He smiled down at me. "I knew you would pull through. How are you feeling?"

"OK I guess. I just don't remember anything…its really scary, dad."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"The movie…?" I glanced at Will who gave me a slight nod. I pretended to think for a bit before continuing with my act. "Yeah! I was walking out of the theater and then and then we went to the car? I can't remember anything else." I hoped my parents would buy the lie, usually they could see right past them.

"Oh, well the doctor did mention that you would have some amnesia. I'm just glad that you can remember up to the movie." My mom said smiling, they did buy the lie. How strange, she can usually read my facial expressions so easily. It must be one of the perks that come with becoming a vampire.

"I'm sorry Mrs. and Mr. Brooks, but visiting hours are over. I'm afraid you will have to leave the building."

"Yes of course. We'll see you tomorrow honey. You're brothers are coming down to see you, so don't be surprised when they stop by ok? Even Peter, he's driving down from Harvard." I nodded my head. My mom gently kissed my forehead and left with my dad in tow.

"Hello Cat, I'm Dr. Carl…better known as Carlisle. Your transformation has been completed and you are ready to go home today, but for appearance sakes you will stay in the hospital until Monday, is that alright?" I nodded again. I didn't want to strain my voice. Carlisle looks exactly as Stephenie Meyer described him. She could not have done a better job. "I've brought someone to help you cope with your transformation. She is the most recently changed vampire. Do you mind if she comes in?" I shook my head and prepared myself to see Bella Cullen. Carlisle nodded to someone behind him and a gorgeous girl entered the room. She was tall and thin but with a full figure. She had red hair and golden eyes, of course.

"Hey, I'm Bella, as you've probably guessed already." I smiled at her. This was unbelievable. I was meeting the most popular heroine in teen history AND she was going to help me with my new abilities and feelings. "You've probably noticed that your eye sight and hearing have improved dramatically. That will take a while to get used to, but I promise that once the light-headedness goes away, it will be incredible." Now that she's mentioned my hearing has improved. It's probably how I was able to hear my mom just before I woke up. "You are now six times stronger and faster than before. You have to be extremely careful when you walk and move around. Its very easy to hurt people, so you will have to treat everyone like new born babies, and well let's stay away from newborns for the first months ok?" I laughed weakly. Bella looked at Will quizzically.

"Her voice is developing slowly. It should be back to normal soon."

"Oh I see…I don't want to wear you out then, Catherine, so I will let you get some rest now. I'll see you tomorrow. Perhaps I'll bring Edward. I'm sure you're dying to meet him."

"Cat please and thank you for offering but I'm not dying to meet Edward anymore," I said while stealing a glance at Will. Bella seemed to understand and giggled softly. Her laughter was musical; I wonder if mine will be too.

"Alright, Cat. Goodnight."

"Bye," I replied as she gracefully walked out the door. That was fast and…interesting?

"I should get going too," Will said and began to stand. I grabbed his hand and gently tugged on it.

"Please don't leave," I whispered. "I don't want to be alone." My voice wavered and he sat back down.

"Ok, I won't leave you, but you have to promise me to get some sleep." I nodded and leaned my head against the pillow. "Now!" I looked at him sheepishly before closing my eyes and slightly tightening my grip on his hand. I could hear him chuckle under his breathe and sighed softly to myself. I hope I am allowed to hear that sound for the rest of my life. I fell asleep as Will gently massaged my hand.

* * *

The light coming in from the window woke me up. I opened my eyes and was able to get a good look at the hospital room. It was white, of course, with a single bed and three chairs. There were a bunch of machines next to me that were making strange whirring noises. Will was asleep, sprawled across half of the bed and the chair. His hand was still in mine. I smiled lightly to myself and stretched my left side, leaving my right hand comfortably in his. The sliding door opened and Bella walked in.

"Good morning Cat. How did you sleep?" She said whispering.

"I slept fine thank you. Much better than Will, I think." Wait…Will was asleep? I had been sleeping. "Vampires can sleep?" I hadn't meant to say that out loud...oops.

"Yeah, Stephenie Meyer added that part in so that it would discourage people to become vampires. Have you seen yourself yet?" I shook my head and Bella walked into the adjoining bathroom. She came out with a hand held mirror, which she handed to me. I took it from her and took a deep breath before looking at myself. Wow, I've really changed! Nothing too noticeable, but I see myself everyday and so I saw the differences right away. My hair was lustrous and wavy; my eyes were a deep golden brown; my freckles actually looked good; my skin was flawless, and I seemed to glow from the inside.

"Surprised?" Bella asked laughing, her laughter as musical as before. I nodded and smiled. Will stirred beside me. "Oh dear, I must have woken him up. Well he's slept enough anyways." He lifted his head blinked his eyes sleepily. "Good morning sleepy head," Bella said pulling up a chair on the other side of my bed and sitting down. She took the mirror from me and put it on the bedside table. Will yawned widely and stretched.

"Good morning," he said, stretching again. He got up and stumbled into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I giggled as I watched him.

"Mom?" A girl with dirty blond hair and deep brown eyes walked in. Nessie… I was sure.

"Hey, sweetie. This is Cat. Cat this is my daughter, Nessie."

"Hi," I said softly. I wondered when my voice would fully recuperate.

"Hey, Cat. We've heard so much about you! I think Will is-"

"Nessie!" Bella scolded. "What have I told you about talking about people while they're not here?"

"Sorry mom. Dad's looking for you by the way. He thinks we should move here permanently."

"I'll go look for him. Will you stay with Cat, please?"

"Sure mom." I watched as Nessie and Bella switched places. As soon as Bella left I turned to Nessie and voiced my question.

"What has Will told you about me?"

"Well…" Nessie turned around to make sure her mom had left before looking back at me. "He's told us about you…in general I guess. Whenever we visit, you're all he talks about." I heard the doorknob turn and Will walked out of the bathroom.

"You're not Bella." He said staring in perplexity at Nessie's back.

"I should hope not," Nessie said.

"Nessie! Hey, how are you?" Will asked her as he walked back to his original chair. I turned to look at him and smiled.

"I'm good. You?"

"Tired," he replied yawning.

"I'm sorry. That's my fault." I said looking at him guiltily. He just grinned and reached for my hand. "Nessie? Can you tell me about your life? What's it like?"

"Sure. I'd love to tell you everything! Let's see… After I was born, my mom and dad moved to Boston. Jacob came along of course, my dad was definitely not happy about that." Nessie blushed, remembering something. "We stayed there until I turned 8, then we moved back to Forks, where I could fit in with the high school kids. I went to school for the first time there. My dad had home schooled me before. We've been living there since then and last year we moved here so that I could go to a new school. My mom wants me to keep going to school until I ace all of my classes. Jacob has been following us of course. I want to move in with him, but my mom won't let me. She says I have to be at least 21 before I can leave her house. It sucks; that's in 6 years! Anyways my dad has just decided that it would be cool if we permanently moved here. He says that there are a bunch of new opportunities for us here."

"Cool," I said. "So umm do you eat human food or blood?"

"Both. It depends on my mood." I hear loud footsteps and my brothers' voices and smiled to myself.

"Cat!" Peter's voice had changed slightly. I supposed it was my new hearing. My three brothers entered the already crowded room.

"Hey!" I said…loudly! My voice was back. Will glanced at me and smiled quickly before returning his gaze to my brothers.

"Cat…Why are you hanging out with these types?" My brother James, who is usually incredibly nice sounded threatening. My eyes widened and I looked from Nessie to Will. What on earth was he talking about?

"James…look at her eyes." My brother Charlie was starring at me so intensely I shrank away from his gaze.

"What are you guys, talking about?" I asked nervously. "You just haven't seen me for a while. I haven't changed at all."

"I can't believe it." Will whispered. "You never knew, did you Cat?" Will turned to look at my brothers. What's going on? "Can't you see Cat? You're brothers, they're werewolves." I turned my gaping eyes to look at my three brothers in turn. Peter, James, and Charlie…werewolves?

* * *

A/N: hey guys...sorry this took so long. I've been having writers block. I'm glad so many of you like this! Keep reading, there's more to come...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've had a mild case of writers block. I still don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter. You might have to wait for a while again. I am so happy that so many people have read this story! I have to admit that I hadn't expected it. I know my story isn't perfect but I would love to make it very good, so if you have anything to say nice or not review please!  


* * *

"Werewolves?" I gasped out. That would mean that I…

"I can't believe you Cat! Turning into one of them."

" I didn't know! Why…why didn't you ever tell me?" I glared at them. How dare they keep a secret like this from me? My face must've scared them because they all took a step back.

"Cat…don't yell." Will told me. "I don't understand," He said addressing Charlie. "How was I able to change her if she's a werewolf?"

"She isn't. She was supposed to change next year, but now she never will. I can't believe you chose this life Cat!" Charlie spat the words out at me.

"She didn't!" Will spat back, while standing up. "It was the only way to save her! She would've died! Would you have preferred a dead sister?"

"YES!" James said. "You don't understand! A werewolf has never been changed before! We don't know what will happen to her." They started to yell back and forth at each other. I tried to tone them out, but was unsuccessful.

"Just stop." I finally whispered. They turned to look at me. My brothers looked ashamed of themselves. Nessie who had been silent all along finally spoke up.

"I think you're all being idiots. Will had to change her or else she would die. My dad has done all the research he can about vampire werewolf mixtures and nothing happens to them. Cat will simply undergo her werewolf change in a year and then she will have to decide which form to keep. That's it. There's nothing to fight about. Now either shut up and cheer your sister up or leave." If my brothers could look any guiltier they would. Will sat back down in his chair and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"It's ok," I whispered. "I did tell you that my brothers were overprotective."

"We're sorry too…Cat," Peter said for all three of them.

"It's ok. I forgive you. Can I get a hug?" I asked smiling.

"Of course!" Nessie moved her chair out of the way so that my brothers could come over. "I missed you, Kit Cat." He whispered into my hair. "Not waking up to the smell of pancakes on Saturdays was horrible." I laughed as he pulled back and gasped. My laughter WAS musical, just like Bella's.

"So that's where Alex got his nickname from," Will said.

"Actually, I stole it from him," Peter replied smiling.

"Well I'm glad you're all smiles now," Nessie said.

"We were just worried," James said. "But if Cat's going to be fine and she wants to be a vampire. I'm alright with it." Now that's the James I knew.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I looked at them accusingly.

"We were going to tell you next year, just before you changed." Peter said, sitting next to me on the bed. He took up most of it and caused me to slide closer to Will…which I didn't mind at all. "So, if you're a vampire, why are you still stuck inside this hospital?"

"For your sake." Nessie replied, from where she was leaning against the wall. "Do both of your parents know about the werewolf thing?" Charlie nodded. "Alright, I'll go find my grandfather so he can sign you out." Nessie walked out and I heard her squeal. Charlie shot out the door and then came back inside laughing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She found Jacob, that's all."

"You know him?"

"Of course we know him. He came to find us when he and Nessie moved to New York. We know most of the Cullens too. That's why we never made fun of you, like other older brother's, about reading Twilight. We just don't know who he is…"

"Will" I answered for him.

"We're so sorry for freaking out like that. It was just a big surprise."

"It's alright, Charlie. I understand. You just scared me for a little bit. Is dad a werewolf too?" I asked.

"No, mom is…she's Leah from Twilight."

"But I thought-"

"Meyer changed their ages too, Cat," said Will, answering my unspoken question. Oh…Huh. That would explain how she knew what my brothers and I were whispering at night, when we thought she thought she was sleeping.

"I think this is to much information for me…my brain feels like its spinning. I don't know if I can take this all in today."

"It's ok, Cat. Once we get you home, I promise to explain it all to you." James said smiling. Nessie walked back in with Dr. Carlisle behind her.

"Well, it seems like all of the werewolves are housed in this room." Carlisle said, walking in. "I need all of you to get out, so that I can sign your sister out in peace." Everyone walked out of the room except for Peter.

"I'm much to comfortable to leave…one person won't bother you right?" Carlisle shook his head and proceeded to turn off the machines next to me. He wrote some notes down and then took the IV out of me.

"Alright all done. Your clothes are in the drawer. As soon as you're done changing you can go to the nurse's station and call your parent's so that they can take you home."

"Can't I take her home?" Peter asked him.

"No, I'm sorry. Its hospital policy to have the parent or guardian of minors come."

"Oh ok, well I'll go call them Cat, so that we can leave as soon as you're done."

"M'kay," I replied as Peter and Carlisle left the room. I got up and searched for my clothes. Once I found them I quickly put them on and walked out of the room. I starred at my surroundings lost and looked around for a nurse. Instead I saw Bella walking towards me with a guy…Edward. He was tall with dirty blond hair, golden eyes, flawless creamy skin, and a rugged masculinity. I sighed inwardly; they looked adorable together. I wondered if somebody would think that of Will and I in the future. Although we weren't even official yet; I still hadn't told him that I had fallen for him.

"Cat!" Bella called out. I walked towards them and smiled. "This is Edward, honey this is Cat."

"Hello Cat, Nice to meet you," Edward said smiling at me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too. Um Bella? Can you show me how to get to the nurses' station?"

"Sure thing, Are you getting out of here?" I nodded and followed her to the elevator. We rode it in silence and got out at the lobby. "It's right over there, where Nessie and your brothers are."

"Thank you," I said as I walked over to them.

"Jacob's with them too…I thought I told him to stay away from her until she was older." Edward growled under his breath.

"Stop it, babe. You know Jacob won't do anything inappropriate with her." I giggled under my breath and was engulfed in three hugs.

"Cat!"

"Oof" I said. "Get off, please." They pulled away and stood in front of me, all three of them grining.

"You know, James? I think the transformation benefited Cat. She doesn't have any more acne." Charlie said, his grin turning into a smile. I glared at him.

"You know what? I agree. She has improved so much more." I opted to punching him on the arm rather than continuing to glare. "OOW! Cat! That really hurt!"

"James! I am so sorry. I forgot…" I rushed over to look at his arm and saw deep purple bruises.

"Ow…don't touch them."

"I'm sorry!"

"Its ok. It'll heal soon enough." James looked up from his arm when he heard giggles and glared at Nessie. "What?"

"You're such a baby. Jacob didn't scream in pain when I used to bite him as a baby." I giggled too.

"Yes, well you're only half and you weren't an extremely strong new born." I kissed his cheek and pulled away smiling.

"You know I love you!" I said.

"Yeah yeah, sometimes I wonder." I laughed. Musically!!! "Hey, Mom and Dad are here. Let's get out of here." I turned around and ran into my mom's waiting arms, where I was smothered by my mom's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: If anyone wants to see a character that you've made up or if you have any ideas that you would like to see in my stories or if you just want to talk email me at: secrets. 202 gmail . com (no spaces and there is an at sign between the last 2 and gmail...for some reason it won't let me use that sign) and I will try to get your ideas (if I like them) into the story. I can't promise to answer your email on the same day that I get it but I will try. I also want to thank Winter Gleam for his/her criticism. I kept it in mind while I wrote this and I hope to have shown some improvement. I am truly sorry if I didn't do much better but I can only say I tried.

* * *

I got out of the family car after a very awkward and silent ride home from the hospital. We all had avoided the words werewolf and vampire. I tried to talk as little as possible but James kept trying to ask me about school and college next year. After some terse sentences, we just let the conversation hang. My mom sat with a hard look on her face while my dad kept glancing back at me with a harried expression. My brothers were all tense and nervous.

I looked around at my surroundings and appreciated the view. I had missed my trees and flowers. I heard dogs barking and smiled to myself, remembering the money I had earned walking them. We all walked inside of my house and trooped into the living room. I sat on the couch between Charlie and James, who put their arms around me protectively. Peter sat down on the edge of the armrest, my dad sat on the only chair and my mom paced back and forth in front of me.

"Explain yourself, young lady!"

"Um…"

"Why did you lie to your father and I? And don't tell me something stupid. I can tell when you're lying. Why?"

"Well you see…"

"No…you know what? Don't talk. You remember what happened; I know you do! Why don't you want to tell me? I want to get that sick bastard if it's the last thing I do." I looked at her shocked, didn't she know?

"Mom?" James ventured.

"What? Can't you see I'm talking to your sister?"

"Yes, but mom look at her."

"I am looking at her."

"No, Mom," Peter stepped in. "Really look at her." My mom turned her angry gaze from my brothers to me. She stared in perplexity until realization dawned on her features.

"You…you're…you're one of _them_?" She looked utterly confused. Her eyes opened slightly as did her mouth. I tried not to giggle as I saw my dad with a similar expression. "How is that possible?"

"Because she's not one of us yet, mom." Charlie replied.

"You know?" My poor mother looked so lost. She was looking at me with a bewildered expression. "How?" She whispered.

"Yes mom, as of this morning I know that werewolves exist. As of almost three weeks ago I know that vampires exist. I was with in the park when some psycho vampire caught me and held me prisoner against my will. He drank most of my blood and when Will found me I was dying, so he changed me." I said calmly. My parents stared at me in awe. I was shocked myself. I had been able to tell them what had happened without completely breaking down or at least expressing some sort of emotion. After overcoming their shock, I was enveloped by my mom.

"Who did it?" Peter asked after she was done smothering me. "I don't care about the law…who did it?"

"It's ok, Peter. Will…said he took care of it." I replied. My dad's eyes widened in horror as Peter, James and Charlie grinned simultaneously. My mom just frowned slightly and her eyebrows creased.

"Well, I hope that bastard is floating in the East River somewhere." My mom said simply. My dad gulped and paled. I imagined my face paled visibly as well. I had never seen my mom so violent; she was always such a sweet and quiet person. I suppose appearances deceive.

"Honey…" My dad whispered. He looked so small and timid in comparison to my brothers. "Maybe, we should let Cat shower and have some alone time?" I had never noticed until now that my mom was the dominant person in my parent's relationship. My mom turned in his direction and stared at him. She probably forgot he was there; she's been doing that recently. Its so annoying…doesn't she have any respect for us?

"That sounds like a good idea. Go shower Cat."

"Ok mom." I would have argued but I've learned by now that it's useless when she gets this way. All pissed off and angry. I walked out of the living room and could hear my dad asking my mom about vampires. At least I'm not the _only_ one who didn't know anything. I can't believe they didn't tell me! How could they keep this a secret from me for such a long time? I am so mad right now…my brothers too! We used to share everything with each other! Until they turned eighteen and became "men" and decided that hanging out with me wasn't cool anymore. Ugh! I am so mad right now…words cannot begin to describe it.

I got into the shower and let the hot water pour down on me. The pelting of the water felt good on my skin and I let it run for a while. I picked up the soap and scrubbed myself vigorously, determined to make myself pure again. I scrubbed until I was raw and continued to let the hot water scald me. When I could no longer stand the heat, I turned the water off and got out.

I put on my favorite pajamas and walked back into the living drying out my hair. I could hear my parents arguing and hung back to listen.

"I don't care if he saved her life, that boy is never setting foot in this household!" I could tell my dad was infuriated and prayed he wouldn't hear me breathing. I tried to hold my breath and smiled inwardly as I realized I didn't need to breathe.

"John! Be reasonable. Catherine is a vampire now and she needs to be with her own kind. How would you feel if only one of your sons was a werewolf? Don't you remember how confused and vexed Peter was until Charlie transformed and the two of them could relate with each other?"

"That is a completely different and irrelevant case!" I heard my mother sigh and knew she had given up on convincing my dad. In this way, he and I were similar; we are extremely stubborn. "Werewolves aren't monsters! They are humans who have the ability to turn into wolves whenever they will it. They also happen to prefer their meat just a bit raw…whereas VAMPIRES! They drink blood and are dead! Dead, Leah! Inhuman…heretics. It's sinful. I will only allow Cat to live in this house if she promises to choose her werewolf heritage instead of this inconceivable creature. But that is all; I refuse to have any more of those blood-sucking freaks inside of this house."

I listened enraged! How dare he? How dare he deny me the right to pick my own life, my own friends? I am seventeen years old, for God's sakes! I'm not a baby anymore. I can do whatever the hell I want! I can stay a vampire or not! I can let Will into my life or not! It's my decision not his! My stomach growled loudly and I forgot to hold my breath. That's when I noticed that the yelling had stopped. I walked out of the shadows and into the view of my parents.

"Cat!" My father's livid face turned to one of surprise as he saw me, hair dripping wet on the rug. "For how long were you there?"

"Long enough!" I huffed out and turned away from him. My only defense is to ignore him…if I'm not careful I might hurt him. Although right now…"I'm hungry mom." I felt my father shrink away from me and back into the corner. I grinned impishly and turned to face him. "What do you think daddy's blood will taste like?" I asked her in a sing-songy voice. My dad's face paled and I secretly laughed to myself. Revenge tastes sweet, despite what they say.

"Leave your father alone. I heard your stomach growl, I know. Let's go see what's in the kitchen." I turned to face my mother and saw her smiling at me. She was proud that I had stood up to my father; I could tell. I followed her into the kitchen where we found my brothers stuffing their faces. They looked up from their bags of junk food with guilty faces. My bad mood shifted and I laughed at them. I can always count on my brothers to make me laugh. It almost never fails!

"Boys!" My mother scolded kindly. "You should have told me you were hungry. I would have made you something!"

"Bu' m'm th's stuff's go'd," Charlie said with his mouth full. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. I hate seeing people chew with their mouths open. It's a repulsive habit. My mom simply laughed at him and set about taking their food. I helped her clean up their mess and began to set the table.

"I'm making you three something healthy. Who knows what you've been eating in your dorms."

"Well…Sarah cooks most nights." James said shyly.

"Sarah?" My mother exclaimed. "You've imprinted?" Her face lit up with joy as my brother's face flooded with color. "That's great honey!" She put her arm around my brother and gave him a peck as my other brothers congratulated him.

"Mom?' She turned around from my brother to look at me. "Does that mean I'm going to imprint too?"

"Yes honey! Like I did, with your father. It will be so romantic." I scrunched up my face. I don't want to be told who to love. I love Will…I don't want to imprint on some random guy…

"No!"

"It's part of your heritage, babe. I'm sorry. Now what do you want to eat?"

"Whatever." I snapped. My bad mood had returned. I don't want my life to be predetermined. I'm going to love whoever I want when I want. My mom chuckled and opened the refrigerator door. I shook my head in anger. She doesn't even care! I should move out of here…Well in several weeks, school will be over and then I will be at Cornell.

"Here." She put a plate of eggs in front of me. I picked up the fork and jammed a piece of egg into my mouth. I choked on it and spat it out. My mom turned around annoyed before comprehending. "I'm so sorry honey. That must have tasted horribly! Let me get you some…uh...blood." She said awkwardly. She opened the freezer and took out a bucket, which I had never seen before. She opened it and I could smell it instantly. It smelled so appetizing. I licked my lips and waited as my mom poured me a cup. "Let me heat it up for you. Alice said something about it being better warm…" She put it in the microwave for a minute and then handed it to me. I took a small sip just to try it and then gulped it down quickly. It was so good and fulfilling. I put the cup down and wiped my mouth clean. My brothers were staring at me with disgusted expression and I could tell my mom was trying not to puke.

"How can you drink that?" Charlie asked with a horrified expression.

"It tastes so good. It's warm and I don't know…it has a certain taste to it. What animal was it from?"

"Lamb," my mom replied while taking the cup away.

"Why do we have a bucket of blood anyways?"

"Alice brought it over while you were showering."

"Oh! I should call her to thank her. Thanks mom." I got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"That was sickening." Peter said in a whisper. I guess he forgot I could hear. Did anyone in my family support this? Did they all expect me to choose to be a werewolf when the time came? Why would I do that? I don't want to have my destiny set out for me. I don't want to be away from Will. What has my life come too? Having to choose between my family and the boy I love…and he doesn't even know it yet. I should probably tell him, but what if he wants me to choose too? Could I? I should talk to Alice, she always helped Bella out in the book, I'm sure she'll help me.

I walked into my bedroom and picked up my cell phone. It rang once before I heard Alice's voice.

"Hey Cat. I'll be right over!"

"Of course you knew…" I said sighing. She laughed and hung up the phone. I lay on my bed and waited. Soon there was a rap on my window and I saw Alice's face peeking through the glass. She grinned widely and waved. I got up and opened the window for her, which she nimbly climbed through.

"Cat!" She said joyfully hugging me. I shushed her and glanced at my door. "Oh, sorry." She told me sitting cross-legged on my floor. I sat across from her with my back to my closet. Alice looked around my room; the bookshelf stuffed to the brim; the stuffed animals on the shelves; the lavender wall color; my swimming and track trophies; and my posters. "I love your room! It's so cute!" She squealed. I smiled as a way of thanks and sighed loudly. "Ok, what's wrong?"

"My life…everything. Well maybe not _everything_, but most of it. My dad called me a freak…I think he hates me. My mom and my brothers find me repulsive. They all expect me to choose to be a werewolf when the time comes but I don't know if I want to! I don't want to imprint. I don't want to grow insanely tall and go through strange transformation just to turn into a wolf. I don't want to have to give up Will." I said fuming. "How dare they tell me how to live my life? I will do whatever the hell I want…I don't…I don't want to have my life controlled by some primeval instinct. Alice…I want to just live however I want."

"I don't know what to say, Cat…I will help you do whatever you want and will support your decision. But you have to listen to your family as well. They are just overwhelmed right now and confused. They see you differently and you need to wait for them to get used to the new you. Don't worry, they'll go right back to how they used to be."

"But what if they don't?" I whispered. She slid over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine. And if it doesn't I promise to be here for you. You can even move in with me if you need to."

"Thanks," I said trying not to sniffle. She nodded and helped me up from the floor.

"Try to get some sleep." She said. "I'm sure you will feel better in the morning. I've told Jasper that I would be sleeping over and tomorrow you get to go to school, where you won't have to face your parents." I gave her a watery smile, which she returned with a big one and pushed me onto the bed. "Night time," She said grinning foolishly. I giggled and got under the covers. Alice pulled out the trundle bed and got in. "Actually, I've changed my mind. Don't sleep! Spill. Since when do have you liked Will?" I felt my face heat up and could only imagined my blush. I thought for a minute and then told Alice everything.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and sat up sharply. Yesterday's events flooded my thoughts and I groaned. I tilted my head to the side and saw Alice curled up and snoring lightly. I stretched and yawned widely. We had stayed up until 3 in the morning, just talking. I stuck my foot out of the covers and poked her in the side. She let out a gasp and sprung up. I laughed as she looked at me fiercely.

"You scared the shit out of me Cat!" She whispered.

"Sorry!" I said giggling. She shoved me playfully and started pulling out her clothes from a bag. I got up and opened my closet door. I looked through it carefully, reluctant to pick anything. I had no idea what to wear. I ended up choosing a blue halter and black skinny jeans. I went over to my mirror and put on my regular makeup: blue eyeliner, black mascara, lip-gloss, and some blush. I stared at myself in the mirror for a while; I had really changed. I wondered if anyone would notice.

"Ready?" I nodded and turned around. Alice was wearing a yellow tank top and shorts. "OK, let's go." She opened my window and threw our backpacks out. Then she motioned for me to jump. I looked at her quizzically. "Your mom is in the living room waiting for you. I thought you'd want to avoid her."

"Good idea, thanks." I jumped out of the window and landed on the balls of my feet. "Wait. I thought you couldn't see werewolves' futures."

"Lies…all lies. I can see everyone's." Alice said as she swung her legs over the windowsill and closed the window. She handed me a water bottle from her backpack and took one out for herself.

"What is it?"

"Blood. You should drink it before we get to school. My car is around the block. You're lucky to live in a townhouse; it's easy to sneak out of!" I smiled and followed her to her car. Alice has a Porsche…of course…only it's black not yellow. We got in and she turned the ignition on. "Drink up." I opened the bottle and drank greedily. I hadn't realized I was hungry until I put it to my lips. We arrived at school before I noticed; Alice had even parked the car.

"Oh wow, I can't believe we're here already."

"Well...you fell asleep."

"I did?"

"Yeah, only your eyes were open. It was kind of creepy." I laughed and got out of the car. We closed the doors behind us and walked towards the school. I shot a quick look at the people lounging around, looking for Will or Alex. I saw neither.

"Cat!" My friend Lindsey came running up to us and wrapped her arms around me. She pulled away and her smile faded. "You've changed…"

"I know…" She certainly hadn't. Her hair and eyes were still dark brown, her complexion was still golden brown, although she might have grown an inch, she was still shorter than me.

"She required facial reconstruction after the accident." Alice told her. I hid my surprise at her answer. It made sense though, it was the only plausible excuse for my transformation.

"Oh you poor thing!" I tried not to roll my eyes. Sometime Lindsey was over the top. "Are you alright now?" I nodded and she continued talking. " I've collected all of the homework and notes you missed. You were really lucky that you didn't have any tests while you were out. You don't have to make any of those up. Here let me find your stuff." She rummaged through her pink shoulder bag and took out a bundle of papers, which she handed me.

"Thank you, Lindsey. I really appreciated it." I said smiling. She smiled back and linked her arm through mine.

"What are friends for?" The five-minute warning bell rang and Lindsey looked around shocked. "Time for school, already!?"

"Yeah, we should get going. See you during lunch, Cat." Alice said as she walked into the building.

"I didn't know you were friends with Alice. Since when?"

"For a while now. I should probably get to Calc. I'll see you during English."

"Alright Cat. If you need anything else, just tell me ok?" I nodded. Lindsey squeezed my arm and left for her History class. I watched her walk down the hall, detached. I didn't feel like myself anymore. It was like I was trapped in a different body…I tried to shake the feeling away and it just dulled. I walked into Calc and sat down at my usual seat. Although we no longer had assigned seating, I tended to sit in the same chair for each of my classes, simply out of habit. I took out my notebook and textbook. I looked through the bundle of papers that Lindsey had given me for my math notes and glued them into my notebook. The start bell rang and I looked up to see a sub walk into the classroom. My face lit up with a smile and I turned back to my notes. I pulled out all of my notebooks and proceeded to glue in all of the notes I had missed.

After I finished, I sat back in my chair to chill for a minute before looking through the homework I had missed. I looked around the classroom and saw groups of students lazing around, talking or studying. I felt so alone. That feeling of being out of place came back and I laid my head in my arms. I hated feeling this way: vulnerable. Where was Will? He would make me feel better. I stayed in that position until class ended and then shoved my books into my bag. Just six more weeks….six more…then freedom.

I walked listlessly through halls looking for someone I knew. I wondered where Alex was; I hadn't seen him yet. In the end I decided to go to the library and catch up on the homework I had missed. I walked in and sat down in a corner and began the long task. Sitting by myself, without distractions, I was able to finish almost all of my homework before I had to go to my third period class. Hopefully I would feel better during lunch.

Fifth period. Finally. I entered the lunchroom and grabbed a tray. I got on line filled it up and paid. As I walked towards the table where I sat with Alice, Jasper, Will, and Alex I got strange looks and I could hear my name whispered. I ignored them and sat down.

"Damn...What the fuck happened to her? She looks mad different."

"Shush, what if she hears you?"

"I'm whispering god damnit. She can't hear a thing."

"She's changed so much, no wonder she's sitting all by herself."

"Turned into a freak, like the others she sits with."

I hate having better hearing. I hate it so much. Why? I looked down on my plate and brought the burger to my mouth before I remembered I couldn't eat it. I growled in frustration.

"Cat!" I looked up and felt marginally better. Alex was making his way over. "Hey! How are you feeling? The doctors wouldn't let me visit you. I was so worried." He stopped by our table and gave me a hug.

"I'm ok." I whispered. He looked at me oddly.

"You've changed!"

"I needed surgery. Here." I pushed my tray towards him. "I'm not that hungry.""Thanks Cat. Are you sure you're ok? You don't really look it." I nodded and he stared at me expecting an answer. He waited for a couple of seconds and then began to eat my burger. I saw Alice and Jasper enter the cafeteria and waved them over.

"Hiya Cat." Alice said. "How's your day been?"

"Fine." I replied with a fake smile. Worst day ever!

"You'll get used to it soon, don't worry." Jasper said, practically reading my mind.

"Get used to what?" Alex asked with his mouth full.

"What did I tell you about talking with food in your mouth?" He swallowed quickly.

"Sorry…What do you have to get used to?"

"Just being back at school and my new look." I shrugged.

"Oh, right. I don't even see a difference anymore. Besides no one should care what you look like. They should be happy that you're alive."

"I suppose so." I sighed and put my head down on the table. I hoped the rest of this day would pass by swiftly.


	11. Chapter 11

So I know I haven't been updating to much and I'm sorry. I've been really swamped and it is going to get worse. AP exams are coming up and I'm taking two this year, finals, regents and all that jazz. I will try to write whenever I can. I think I might even put in really short chapters just so that you don't have to wait so long. This next chapter hasn't been edited, but I'm putting it up because I feel so bad since I haven't been updating consistently.

* * *

It's been three weeks since I got out of the hospital. They have been the absolute worst three weeks of my entire life. No one talks to me anymore. Alice, Jasper and Alex are the only ones who will even come close to me. Will still hasn't come back to school; no one knows where he is and Alice says his future is too blurry for her to make out. If I had known that becoming a vampire would fuck my life up, I would have preferred to have been killed and sucked dry by that fucking vampire. I don't feel like myself anymore, like I don't belong. I should have died in that basement. Why did Will save me? If he doesn't come back, I see no reason to remain a vampire. At least as a werewolf I'll be accepted by my father…

"Cat!" Alice yelled. I looked up from the floor to face her. She looked exasperated.

"What?" I snapped.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!"

"Oh. Sorry. I was thinking…" I sighed. "I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just been pretty hard lately to be happy."

"I know…Anyways, prom is in three weeks and I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping for a dress this afternoon?" I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't care either way. I probably wasn't going to go anyways. "OK cool, so I'll meet you by your locker." I nodded in reply and turned my gaze from the table to the cafeteria entrance. Maybe Will would walk in.

* * *

"Ready Cat?" Alice asked. I nodded and grimaced. "I'm so excited. I've always wanted to get my hair and make up done professionally. I'm glad your mom said she'd take us!" Alice pulled on my arm and dragged me out of the building. "Only two days left! Then summer…and college. Aren't you happy?" Alice turned around to look at me. I tried to smile and she seemed satisfied. We waited by the curb for my mother's car.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?" Her smile widen as she heard me speak.

"Do I really have to go?"

"YES! Of course you do. You are not missing out on your very first prom. It will be great. Just wait and see. We are going to get our hair and make up done then we're going back to your place and getting dressed and then we are going to have the best night of our lives." I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to go, especially without a date. "Don't you roll your eyes at me missy." Alice said trying to mimic my mom's voice. I laughed lightly. My mom's car rolled up and we scrambled in.

"Hey girls, how was your last day of high school?"

"Hey mom."

"Hi, Mrs. Brooks. It was great! I had so much fun. We signed textbooks all day and had farewell parties in almost all of our classes."

"That sounds like fun!"

The rest of the ride was silent. When we arrived at the mall, I remarked with dismay the amount of girls from my high school that were roaming the parking lot. I saw Lindsey get out of her navy convertible and tried to hide behind Alice's thin frame. She was one of the few, who in recent weeks, had decided it was ok to socialize with me. However, her happiness and perkiness got on my nerves and right now I did not wish to see her. Unfortunately she saw me and waved. Forced by years of friendship, I smiled and waved back. She took that as a sign to come over and began walking our way. Great...

"Look, Cat, your friend Lindsey is here. Why don't you go shopping with her?"

"I guess. If you want me to."

"There is no making you happy is there?"

"Whatever," I mumbled. Lindsey saved me from the tongue lashing Alice was sure to give me. She was always taking my mom's side and telling me that I needed to be nice and happy and shit.

"Hey Cat, Alice. Hello Mrs. Brooks. I guess its no surprise to see you here. Are you getting haircuts?"

"Yeah. Mrs. Brooks has three coupons for a hair and makeup salon." Alice replied, all bubbly and carefree. I don't know how she can keep it up nonstop. It's like nothing can ever make her angry. Maybe Jasper has found a way to keep her like this…no because then she would have made him use it on me. Unless she doesn't know about it. Hmmm...maybe.

"Oh! Lucky! My mom gave me $15 for nail polish and gloss."

"I've been thinking Lindsey. I don't really need a make over and I have a lot of errands to run. Would you like my coupon?" My so-called mother said. WHY? Why would you do this to me?

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly..."

"No. No I insist." Why does my mother try to make me happy by surrounding me with friends. Why can't she just leave me alone to wallow in misery all by myself?

"Come Linds, it'll be fun." Alice said, encouraging her. I shot her a glare, which she pointedly ignored.

"Well, I suppose. I mean if you really insist. I guess its ok."

"Great! Here are the coupons, Alice. I'll meet you girls back here in two hours. Have fun!" I glared at my mother's retreating back as she walked into the hardware store. Alice put the coupons inside of her purse and grabbed my arm.

"Come on Cat, Let's go." Alice said while pulling on my arm. I followed behind them, constantly reminding myself that dragging one's feet is childish and should be avoided at all costs. The automatic doors of the mall opened and a cool breeze from the A.C. washed over us. It felt good, after the heat, and I had a (the?) sudden urge for some lemonade.

"Hey guys? Do you mind if I get something to drink before we go?"

"Yeah, good idea. There's a pizza place near the store, we can get something to drink there." Lindsey replied with a smile on her face. Only now did I notice what she was wearing. Khaki shorts and a t-shirt that said "Team Edward." My worry over Will came rushing back. Where was he?

"Cat?" Alice ventured. "Are you sure you want something to drink?" I looked at her confused for a moment. DAMN IT! I had forgotten…again. I wondered when I would stop forgetting and it would become habit NOT to eat 'human' food. I remembered when I had taken a piece of chocolate from my mom and how badly I had felt afterwards. I had been glued to the bathroom floor…well toilet for almost three days.

"On second thought. I'm not that thirsty, but we can still go if you want to, Lindsey." I said.

"I'm ok. Let's just go straight to the store." We continued walking in mutual silence. The store loomed before us and I dreaded what was waiting for me on the other side of the black doors. We walked in and were accosted by the pungent smell of perfume and hairspray.

"Good afternoon ladies. How may I help you today?" The receptionist was a well groomed, manicured 30 year old woman, who looked liked she'd rather be somewhere else…like me.

"Hello. We have three coupons." Alice said pulling them out of her purse.

"Ah yes, Let me see." Alice handed her the coupons and she led us to the back of the store.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat in a chair in the corner of the room. I was watching the dancing couples and knew that I could have been here with Will, instead of by myself. Alice was wrapped up in Jasper's arms and I had been completely forgotten. My dress, hair, and makeup were all going to waste. I stood up to leave and edged over to the exit. I took one last glance at the graceful couples gliding down the dance floor and sighed. I slipped out and made my way into the cold open air. My dress billowed out around me and I stared down at its beauty. Alice had bought for me. It was a dark shimmering blue, strapless and flowed out at the bottom. I leaned against the stair's railing, deciding not to walk down them yet. It was beautiful out. The sky was clear and the moon was bright. The stars glittered in the sky.

"Cat?" My name was whispered softly in the silent night. I turned towards the sound and my dress moved with me.

"Alex." I stated. I knew why he was here. He was worried about me. "Go back to your date, I'm fine." I turned my back to him and rested my elbows on the railing. I tried to hold back a sob of despair but couldn't. It was forced out of me. I sensed him walk up to me and felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Oh Cat. I'm so sorry Cat. I'd do anything to see you smile again." I leaned against his back and held onto his hands. We stayed in that position, silently, for several minutes. I was the first to break the silence.

"You should go back to her. Let me go home, please." He shook his head.

"She'll understand. Let me take you home."  
"No... I don't want to ruin your relationship with her." My voice cracked on the word relationship.

"Alright. Don't leave yet. I'll be right back to say goodbye." I nodded in agreement and let him go. I immediately felt the warmth leave me and I became chilly. I thought about leaving but decided that it would be better not to. I didn't want to anger one of the few people who still cared about me. I watched the moon, as I waited for Alex to come back. I heard them before I felt their presence. He had brought his date along.

"Cat?" I turned to face them. "Go on tell her." His date looked around nervously but at an encouraging look from Alex was able to speak.

"I don't mind if he takes you home. I understand that you're best friends. You'll always come before me and I get that. Don't worry about it. As long as he's mine at the end of the day…" She looked at Alex possessively and I almost laughed.

"Don't worry. Alex is my best friend, nothing else…I won't take him from you. I would never ruin someone's perfectly good relationship."

"There Cat, you see. Now can I take you home?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll see you later babe." He kissed her cheek and waved goodbye. "Come on Kit Cat, let's get you home safe and sound ok?" He took my arm and led me to his car. I couldn't remember the last time I had been inside his black Jeep. I got into the front passenger seat and waited patiently for Alex to get the old car going. I must have gotten used to vampire cars and their speed because it seemed to take much longer than usually.

The car eventually started and we pulled slowly out of the parking lot. The ride from our school to my house was silent. I allowed my tears to fall freely. I miss Will so much. It's hard to accept his absence. Alex's hand left the steering wheel and found its way into mine. I remembered when Will had done the same and only sobbed harder. I felt the car stop and Alex gently pulled his hand out of mine. I curled up and cried. The car door beside me opened and he leaned across me to unbuckle my seat belt.

"It's ok, Kit Cat. I'm here for you," Alex whispered into my ear. He scooped me up in his arms and closed the car door with his foot. He locked the car as I rested my head in the crook of his neck. I tried to stop sobbing long enough to tell him to get back to prom, but couldn't catch my breath. He rang the doorbell and chose to stay silent as we waited, for which I was grateful.

My mom answered the door and I heard her gasp. It must have been worrying to see your only daughter sobbing in someone's arms.

"What happened?" She cried out.

"She'll be ok. She just needs a warm bath, some ice cream and sleep." My tears slowly stopped flowing as Alex laid me down on the couch. "I promised her I'd go back as soon as I saw you safely home." I nodded, letting him go. "Love you kitten, feel better." He kissed my forehead and left me in my mother's arms.

"Oh baby, my sweet baby girl. What is it? Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Let me help you." My mom held me in her arms and rocked me back and forth and as my tears returned.

"It hurts mom." I sobbed out. "Why did he leave? He…he said…no. No he didn't. But it was implied everyday. Mom!" I pulled away from her and buried my face into the pillows, while still allowing her to rub my back comfortingly.

"Will?" She asked tentatively. I nodded as I wept. "It will be alright sweetheart. Don't worry about it. I promise it will be alright. Why don't you take a shower? It'll make you feel better huh?"

I slowly got up and made my way into my bathroom. I filled the tub up with warm water and got in. I don't remember how long I stayed in there with my head submerged. I do remember my mom opening the door and screaming. She forgot I didn't need to breathe anymore. I shot up and splashed water all over the place.

"Cat! Don't you dare scare me like that ever again. I thought…I had thought." She sank to the floor as I wrapped a towel around me.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to scare you." I wanted to hug her but refrained because I didn't want to drip water all over her.

"Its ok. Just. Just don't ever do it again."

"I won't." I sighed. "Do you mind if I go to bed now?" She shook her head and I went to my room. I put on my most comfortable pajamas and slipped under my covers. I stared up at the ceiling in dismay. Wishing I could see the glitters in the sky. Wondering if he too, was at that moment thinking of me.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long to post. I've been super busy. School's not even out yet. I still have two exams left and then summer vacation!!! I can't wait and hopefully I'll be able to write more during the summer than I have been writing. Thanks for being so patient!  
_

* * *

A knock jostled me awake. I had been dreaming about Will again. We were at a lake and he desperately needed me to see him in his room at 1:30 am. He refused to tell me why, but I knew I had to see him. The dream began to fade as another knock sounded.

"Come in," I answered groggily, my voice crackling from the dryness in my throat. My mother peeked her head in the doorway.

"Time to get ready! We're graduating today!" I groaned and rolled onto my side.

"Ten more minutes," I mumbled. I did not want to go. I did not want to be surrounded by all of those happy smiling faces. While mine would have a phony smile plastered to my face. I did not want parents to glance at me and whisper behind my back. Talking badly about mine, how they didn't raise me correctly, how they should be getting me help. I didn't want Alice to flit around me, like she usually does, happy and carefree with silent Jasper by her side. I didn't want to see Alex's pitiful glances in my direction.

"Alright. I'll be back in ten!" She shut the door softly behind her and I let myself fall back asleep. This time her knock did not jolt me awake. I was expecting it. I forced my eyes open and pulled my body out of bed. I groaned again. I really really did not want to go. However, I knew I had to. If I wanted to go to Cornell, I had to graduate. I took a deep breath and opened my closet door. I grabbed a pink dress with spaghetti straps and slipped it on. I put my blue graduating gown on top.

I walked out into the hallway and turned into the kitchen. My glass of warm blood was waiting for me. I drank it in two gulps and went into the living room. A bright flash momentarily blinded my eyes. When I could see again, I saw first my mom with a camera in her hands and then my brothers lounging around. My face lit up with a real smile, perhaps the first one in months.

They all crowded around me and congratulated me.

"Kit Cat," Charlie said with a smile. "Are you excited for this summer?" I nodded. Charlie and his girlfriend, Meg, had offered to take one of my friends and me with them on a trip throughout Europe. I chose Alex, of course. My parents are paying for the two of us as my graduation present.

"Well, I know how much all of you love family reunions, but I'd rather not be late." Peter said. I laughed and punched his arm.

"Don't be mean." I said. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your face might stay that way." James joked.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't want you to be even more bad looking." I said. Peter rolled his eyes and pushed me out the door.

"Come on, we're gonna be late."

* * *

"And so, Congratulations to the Class of 2009!" Alice finished her valedictorian speech and stepped off the podium. Our principal took her place and looked at each and everyone one of us.

"I'm proud of all of you. Congratulations. You are officially free."

Everyone threw their hats up in the air and cheered. Although I did not feel as happy as the rest, I was proud of myself for making it this far. I watched as my friends were hugged and congratulated by their parents. I didn't feel like going towards mine. I stood still and let my hair be whipped around by the wind. I lifted my face into the air and felt a sudden sense of freedom. It was soon gone.

"Congrats Kit Cat," Alex said. I smiled in his direction and turned my face back to the wind.

"You too." I said.

"Are you going to come to the after party?" I shook my head. "Are you sure?" I nodded. What was the point of going? It'd just be like prom, except there'd be alcohol as well. "My parents are coming over, I better go talk to them. See you later."

"Bye." My own showed up then with my brothers in tow. My mom hugged me. Her eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm so proud of you honey!"

* * *

"You may now use the approved electronic devices." The stewardess's voice sounded distant. I wondered for a moment if she was homesick. My brother and Meg were two seats in front of us and I wished they had sat us closer together. I wanted Charlie's support about my decision before following through with it. I had already discussed it with my mom but still…

I turned to look at Alex, who was still trying to turn on my computer. I leaned over and pressed the right button for him.

"Thanks." He said. "Your computer is way too high tech for me." I smiled, picked up my bag from under my seat and looked through the movies I had brought along.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Twilight?" I thought that it would be best if he had some idea about the world I had entered before I told him.

* * *

"So what did you think about it?"

"It's ok I suppose. What happens next?" I told him what happened in the rest of the books. "Huh…it's not as bad as some people make it out to be."

"No," I sighed.

"What is it?"

"Well, there's more to it, but I don't know if…I don't know."

"You can tell me; it _is _just a book."

"Yeah, I know. It's just at the same time, it's real too."

"Umm…ok? You know you can tell me anything, right? We _are_ best friends…remember?"

"Yeah…It's just I don't know how you'll take it."

"Ugh…Cat, just tell me. I know you want to."

"Alright. Well, what happened after the ending of Breaking Dawn, happened several years into the future. Alice and Jasper moved to New York to meet a new coven of vampires. Alice and Jasper liked New York so much that they enrolled in a local high school and stayed even after the coven left. At the high school they met a male vampire, who was living on his own. They joined up with him and continued through high school. Oh…and there are various differences to these vampires. They're not entirely what Stephenie Meyer makes them out to be. Anyways, when Jasper, Alice, and the male vampire were in their senior year…the male decided to talk to a human girl in his school. She had just finished Breaking Dawn and he wanted to know what she thought about it."

"Wait, how is that possible?"

"Shush…don't interrupt. He talked to her during math class and told her his secret. At first she thought it was a joke and even looked for a camera but when everything he said made sense, she believed him. She believed in him because she needed something to hold on to. Her brothers were gone and her life at home wasn't going too well." I turned to look out the window as I continued. I didn't want to look at his face anymore. I didn't want to see the dawn of realization. "She loved him for it and they began to hang out. One day when they were walking in Central Park, they got into an argument. She ran off and told him to leave her alone, which was probably the most stupid thing she has ever done in her entire life. She got lost and was kidnapped by another vampire. He took her to a basement and drank her blood. At times, the girl felt like she was going to die, at others she knew she would be saved. And she was…saved that is. The vampire she had fallen in love with came and rescued her. However the only way to really save her was to change her. And so the human girl became a vampire girl. The pain of the transformation caused her to black out and she was taken to Carlisle. At the hospital she found out that not only was she a vampire, but her whole family excluding her father were werewolves. The vampire she fell in love with... he left her. He left her when she needed him the most. When she had, well has, to chose between her werewolf heritage or a different path…vampire." My voice trailed off and a tear slid down my cheek. It was hard talking about my life like this.

"Cat…is all of that true?"

"Yes. You know I wouldn't lie to you, not about something like this." I waited for him to back away, call me crazy, or get angry. He surprised me by wrapping his arms around me.

"No wonder, you've been so down lately. You should've told me earlier. I knew there was something different about you. I just didn't know what it was. Now I do, and I can see how much it's changed you."

I turned from the window and wiped my tears away.

"I didn't think you'd believe me."

"Of course I do. You're still coming over once we land right?" I nodded. "How about you get some sleep, ok?" I lay my head on his shoulder, closed my eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes as the plane finished landing. I stretched and gathered my stuff together. We got off the plane and passed through immigration without any problems. As we waited for our bags, Alex left to make a phone call. We got our bags fairly quickly and I hugged my brother and Meg goodbye. They were going to drive back to their college right away.

Alex led me through the airport, I always get lost, and we arrived at the parking lot. I put our bags in the trunk and then got in. The ride to his house was silent; we were both jetlagged. When we arrived I saw an ambulance in his front drive.

"Oh no! What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure. You wait in here, while I go talk to them." He parked the car and went over to two men in white suits. The image of a lunatic asylum passed through my mind and instantly through some insane instinct I knew that they were here for me. I opened the car door as fast as I could and tried to hail down the cab, which just happened to be passing through. My arms were grabbed and I was pulled away from the curb. The taxi slowed down but at a shake from Alex, continued. My mind was a whirl of emotions, none good. I could only stare at Alex as tears poured down my face. I still can't believe how much I've been crying since I met Will. It's like there's a waterfall in my eyes.

"It's for your own good, Cat. I can't see you like this. These people will get you help. Don't worry, everything will be ok."

"HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed…there's my voice. "YOU SAID YOU BELIEVED ME. I swear…I swear I'm not crazy." I struggled against the men but I suppose my strength was hindered by my emotions and so they were able to inject me with something and I lost consciousness. The last thing I remember is Alex's face looking down at me full of pity.

* * *

My head throbbed painfully. I tried to move my arms but couldn't. I opened my eyes and stared at a jail like room. I was strapped down on a plain bed in a white washed room. A nurse in a stiff outfit was standing by.

"Doctor! She's awake." A stern looking man came in and sat down in a chair next to my bed.

"Hello there. Can you tell me your name?"

"Cat."

"Cat? Isn't that an animal? What's your name?"

"Catherine Brooks."

"That's a very lovely name you have there. Can you tell me what year this is?"

"2009."

"Mhmm."

"Where's Alex?"

"Alexander? Your friend was very worried about you, Catherine. That's why he called us. But don't you worry one bit, we'll have you straightened out in no time."

"I'm not crazy."

"No, Catherine. I know you're not, but still we have to keep you in here to show everyone else that you're not crazy anymore."

"I'm wasn't and am not crazy."

"No, Catherine."

"It's Cat and I want my mom."

"I'm afraid Catherine, that we can't allow you to see your mother."

"Cat and I want my mom!"

"Now, now Catherine. No need to get fussy." I struggled against the straps. They shouldn't be able to keep me here. I'm a vampire for crying out loud. I tightened my muscles and pulled. The straps snapped and I was free. My body moved instinctively into a crouching position in the corner of the room. "Catherine. Be a good girl and stay calm. There's no need for violence." The doctor nodded at the nurse and she left the room. I tried to follow her but he got in my way.

"Move," I growled. He took a step back. Was my werewolf transformation happening already? Did I have to choose now? I tried to growl again and failed…no not yet. "Move. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to."

The nurse came back in with five burly men. I almost laughed. They needed five men to constrain one teenage girl. They crowded me in and I whirled around, trying to look for a way out. There was none. I felt a prick and then nothing. Damn it they drugged me again.

* * *

My head was throbbing again. It was more painful this time. They must have let me hit the ground when I passed out. Fucking pricks. I'm not fucking crazy. Fuck Alex. What a douche bag. Why did he have to call the fucking loony bin? Since when do I fucking curse so much. They must have me on fucking drugs. The drugs are going to make me crazy. Fuck. I have to get out of here. I tried to move but was too pumped up on drugs to even lift a finger. I opened my eyes and glared at the nurse, who was standing in the same place. She took a step back and I smiled internally.

"Doctor?" She fidgeted slightly and moved as far away from me as possible.

"Catherine, you're awake again. I hope you won't try any more violence. It's not good and won't help you get out of here any time soon. You have to understand, Catherine, that I want to help you, but first you must help yourself." I tried not to roll my eyes and nodded instead. Maybe if he thought I was over it, he'd let me out, or at least let me see my mom. She'd get me out of here. "Now I know from our previous conversation that you want to see your mother. Is this still true?" I nodded again. What a patronizer! "Well if you can behave for a week, take your medicine like a good girl and not cause us anymore trouble, I will see what I can do." One week, sure I can do that. I will have to hide the pills somehow. I don't want to be drugged anymore. If violence can't get me out, then I'll have to prove to them that I'm not crazy.

* * *

I sat on my bed, swinging my feet back and forth and humming in a feeble attempt to seem drugged. My nurse came in with the usual tray of food. Today's lunch? Mashed potatoes and gravy…yum.

"Hello, Catherine. I've brought you some yummies." I ignored her and continued swinging my legs. "Aren't you hungry, Catherine?" I hate how they perpetually say my name. I was watching Law and Order once and they explained why they say a suspect's name so often. It's to form a relationship with the criminal…or in my case the lunatic. The nurse, whose name I've yet to find out, put the tray down on my table. "Come and eat, Catherine, you've got to keep your strength up. Have a Kit Kat." My head shot up when she said that.

"What did you call me?"

"Catherine."

"No…no…you said Kit Cat."

"Yes, I asked you if you wanted a Kit Kat. Won't you come eat?" Strange…I can't remember anymore, but someone used to call me that. "Come dear, you must eat." I got up to humor her and sat at the table. "That's a good girl, Catherine. Now I'll be right back with your pills." As soon as she left I threw the food out the window and lay down on the oh so comfortable bed.

* * *

I paced back and forth in the small room. It's been a week and the doctor is coming in today. He has to believe that I'm sane. I have to see my mother. Cornell starts in three weeks and I have to be there. I've been holding onto the idea of Cornell. It's been keeping me sane. I know that once I'm there, all of my troubles will be over. No one will know who I am. I will be normal...just a freshman. The nurse was stealing glances at me again. I shouldn't have scared her so badly last week. Just the nightmare was so horrible. I had to scream.

"Catherine." I stopped my pacing and looked at the doorway. Who was this man? He wasn't the regular doctor. He looked familiar. I struggled to remember who he was. "Your other doctor is sick. I've come to examine you. Nurse, get her a sweater." The nurse looked surprised but she followed the doctor's instructions. This man doesn't look like a doctor; he looks more like a body builder. She promptly came back in and handed me a purple sweater. I put it on and followed the buff doctor out.

He led me past the cafeteria, the "play" room, other jail-like rooms, and down a long hallway I'd never been in. We passed a desk where he signed a bunch of papers. I continued following him and next thing I knew I was outside.

"So, you're Cat huh?" I turned and scrutinized him. Why did he take me outside? What was going on? Why did he look so familiar? "I've heard a lot about you."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I know this is short, but I feel like trying to get as many chapters out here before I leave for Texas where unfortunately I will have limited access to internet. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that not all of you were able to predict who the mysterious doctor is._  


* * *

"Who are you?" I ventured. He surveyed our surroundings and shook his head.

"Not here. Come on let's go." I followed him down a path and he motioned for me to get into a black sedan that seemed to be waiting just for us. I slipped in and he got in after me.

"Let's go." He said to the driver.

"Where are we going?" He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

"You're a hard girl to locate, you know that? How did you even get in there? Your mother's been worried sick. Alex's disappeared. He called once, the day you got back from Europe and told your mother you were safe. Then he was gone."

My eyes open wide. How did he know all of this, but who was Alex? I tried to remember and then in a rush, all of my memories returned. DAMN…I had spent days trying to forget. I don't think I'll be able to forget again. I sighed before, recalling the stranger in whose car I was sitting.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Emmett and our driver is the beautiful Rosalie." Oh…haha, now it makes sense and that's why he looked so familiar. "Hey, Rose, Can I drive?'

"Sure thing. Just wait until we're further away." He gave her a goofy grin, but I doubt that she saw it.

"Did my mom send you?"

"Yeah. Alice saw you being taken away by those men and we've been tracking you down ever since."

"Oh…thank you." I said quietly. "I was going crazy in that place. They tried electrocu…Let's just say it was horrible. And Will? Have you heard from him?"

"I'm sorry. We haven't heard from him in weeks. When he left, he was so pissed off at me Rose, here, thought he'd ask for a fight."

A sudden sharp pain shot up my spine and I screamed in agony. The torture was too great for thoughts, but as quickly as it had come it was gone. I panted heavily and then doubled over in pain again. Tears flowed down my face as I bit back another scream.

"Cat? Rose, STOP THE CAR!" The car screeched to a halt as another wave of pain overcame me. I tried to curl up into a ball but I was flung out of the car and into the road. "Call her mother!"

The pain kept coming in waves and just got stronger. I felt the most anguish in my tailbone and scalp. I writhed on the floor and finally allowed my shrieks through. "Fuck, another car is coming. Rose, is she picking up? FUCK. Listen to me Cat; you can't change now. You have to fight it. Understand? There are humans coming." Change? A surge of pain blocked my thoughts. Suddenly I could hear everything…much better than as a vampire and I felt my tailbone lengthen. "Shit…shit shit shit shit SHIT."

"Cat! Stop right now!" My mother's voice, even through the speaker, was able to calm me down. The pain throbbed for a moment and then retreated. Emmett shoved me back in the car. I tried to sit but couldn't. I looked back to see why not and saw a tail. To be more precise…a wolf's tail. My eyes widened. I wasn't ready to choose. I wasn't ready for this. "Cat, honey, it's ok. It's ok baby. You'll be home soon. Everything will be ok." I started to shake. I couldn't handle this. I was already mentally weakened by my stay at the asylum. I laughed hysterically. That place was what did this to me. I was fine before. My laughter continued until I felt a sharp pain on my face. It shocked me out of my hysteria. I lifted my hand and touched my cheek.

"Sorry, I was under orders." Rosalie waved towards the phone. I hadn't realized she and Emmett had switched places. I concentrated on her appearance to distract myself. She was a million times prettier than the actress who played her in Twilight. Her brown hair curled gracefully down her back and she had big blue eyes. She somehow reminded me of fairytale princess. She was gorgeous…flawless.

"I can't hear anything. Is everything alright?" my mother's voice sounded different. Maybe there was something in my ears, making her sound so funny. My hand, which still lingered on my cheek moved towards my ear. It wasn't there. Rosalie saw another bout of hysterics coming and pulled my hand away.

"Everything's ok. Well, if having wolf ears and a tail, is ok."

"Oh, that's not that bad. Peter had a snout and paws. You are much better off than him, Cat. You can pass it off as a costume."

"Mommy!" I curled up and let my thoughts roam freely. Why was my life so messed up? I could hear my mother's voice, trying to comfort me. Then abruptly it was gone.

"It's ok, Cat. We're here. You're home." I looked out the window and saw my townhouse. Everything looked the same. Nothing had changed during my absence. The front door flung open and my mom ran out. I unlocked the door and ran up to her. She held me tightly for a long moment.

"My darling. My poor darling. How are you? Are you ok? You must be so hungry." I heard Emmett and Rosalie walk up. My mom looked up from my face and turned to them. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Well, I am a tad hungry."

"Yes, yes, of course. Come in." We walked into the house. My mother refused to let go of my arm. "I was so worried about you. Even when Alice said that you could go for a month without eating. I pictured you starving. Oh, Cat."

As soon as we got inside, I started to cry. I sank down on the floor and cried my heart out. My life is so fucked up. I'm not the kind of person who can take this. I'm not strong, I'm not…capable of withstanding this shit flung at me. I know…it doesn't seem that bad. To some it might even be better than their current life, but to me it's horrible. My father hates me, my brothers aren't here anymore, the boy I love abandoned me, my best friend thinks I'm crazy. Why?

I was lifted of the floor and set down on the couch. I didn't open my eyes to see who it was that had picked me up. If I left my eyes closed I could pretend it was Will or even Alex. Why did he do that to me? How could he betray me that way? My own best friend…and he didn't even tell my family where I was. The arms rocked me back and forth and I kept my eyes tightly shut. I fell asleep in their arms, whoever it was.

When I awoke, I was in my own bed. My room was empty, but I could tell that someone had slept in the chair in the corner. I lifted my hand to my head to feel my ears. They felt like an Alaskan Malamute's and were situated on my scalp. Where you would put fake ones for Halloween, I had real ones. I threw the covers off to see my tail. It was a reddish brown color and brittle. I tried to move it and after a couple of attempts was able to swish it from side to side. It gave me a strange sense of release and jn that moment I decided I wanted both lives. I wanted to be a vampire and a werewolf. I had no idea if I could be both. I should try to contact Nessie somehow and find out.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am finally back from Texas, where I had no internet. It was like living during the Stone Age (not really but you get the point). I haven't really edited or looked over this chapter and the next one but I feel like I must post them. If you find that they really really need editing just leave me a note and I will get to it, if not I will begin to write chapter 17.

* * *

After my decision to live both lives, I was like a woman on a mission. Five days after I came back home, I called Alice and she got in touch with Nessie for me. I truly hated waiting. She was supposed to be here an hour ago. Where was she? My pacing increased; I couldn't stop myself. Where was she?

"Cat. Stop pacing. Calm down. She'll be here soon." Alice said trying and failing to calm me down.

"I can't! You said she'd be here."

"Jake distracted her. She'll be here in ten minutes unless there's any traffic."

"Ok…" I stopped pacing and sat down. I heard a car pass by and jumped towards the door but it continued.

"Cat. SIT!" I returned to my tan couch and sprawled out on it, being careful to keep an ear out for Nessie. I had learned to move my tail to the side and it was currently swishing with impatience. I let my eyes roam over the living room. The red walls, the wide-screen TV in front of me, the four blue bean bags on the floor (still here even after my brothers moved out), the single chair, the oriental rug, and finally the stacks of DVDs spread out on the TV stand. Alice was lying across three of the beanbags, tossing a pink ball up and down.

I began to hum as I waited, reverting to the habit I'd picked up in the asylum. I should have probably stopped…it was kinda creepy. My humming slowed as I heard a car stop in front of my house.

"She's here!" I ran to the door and opened it as Nessie was lifting her arm to knock.

"Hey Cat…WOW…you look awesome. I'm loving the eyes." Only you. They creep everyone else out. My golden eyes were rimmed with wolf-like silver.

"Hey, Come in." I let her enter and offered her a seat on my sofa. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm more worried about you! How have you been? I'm glad you're safe."I stared at her for a minute before responding. She was wearing a bright blue flowing skirt and a white halter with a bluebird-colored border.

"Yeah, you should thank Emmett and Rosalie for that."

"Hey Alice."

"Hiya Nessie," Alice threw the ball up in the air and Nessie caught it for her. "Hey!"

"You were distracting me," She argued. "So I got your message, Cat. You're ready to choose?" I nodded and perched on the armchair of the single chair in our living room. "Alright Cat, so what was your question?"

"Can I be both? I know you told me I had the option to choose. Does that mean I can be both?" Nessie looked thoughtful for a moment. Her eyebrows came together and she scrunched her nose up.

"I'm not sure. Our research simply stated that you had to choose. I suppose that means you can chose both if you wanted to. Why don't you just try and see?"

"Ok..." I decided to complete my transformation rather than undoing it first. "How do I change?" Nessie giggled.

"How should I know? Jake does it magically. One minute he's human, the next he's wolf."

"Oh ok." I took a deep breath. "I think I'm just supposed to think about it and then I change…Alright. I'm gonna go for it." I hopped off the chair and stood in the middle of the room. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. It was much easier said than done. I concentrated on my body and on transforming. I felt my limbs shrink and then elongate. My nose lengthened and I felt my pores prickle as hair began to grow. There was no pain this time. Just tingles and prickles thank god. I shook myself out and the transformation was completed.

"Oh…you're so pretty Cat." Nessie knelt down and held her hand out. I tested my limbs and took a step forward. I felt incredibly powerful. I inched towards her hand and sniffed it warily. It smelt familiar…I could smell the vampire in her but I could also smell vanilla and dog. I turned to look at Alice and moved to smell her. She took a step back and I stopped. What do I look like? I walked past Alice and into my bathroom where I had a full-length mirror.

I stopped in front of the mirror and froze. I was huge…for a wolf, for a dog. I can't describe it except by comparing myself to species of dogs. I was as tall as a Great Dane, but wider…I mean not as slender but not fat either. I was a reddish brown color…like some Boxers. My belly and certain parts of my face were a paler reddish brown. I had longish hair along my belly and tail, and short hair on my face and back, again like a Siberian Husky. My eyes were golden rimmed with silver. I had never seen eyes this color. I suppose they are unique to vampire werewolves. My paws were huge and fuzzy. I tried lifting them up one by one and felt their strength. With this new body, I felt stronger, could see clearer, and could hear better than as a human and even a vampire. I think the mixture of the two made a stronger and more viable creature than simply one or the other. It was a huge surprise. I knew that I was still vampire because I still thirsted for blood and werewolves don't.

I sat down in front of my mirror studying my body. Noticing that my freckles had not all together disappeared in my wolf self but had blended in with my new coloring. I tried moving all of my body parts and found that they moved swiftly and fluidly. There were no jerky movements; I was all grace and elegance.

"Cat? Are you ok in there?" My ears pricked up at the sound of Alice's voice. I turned from the sink and bounded into the living room.

"GOD, Cat! You scared the shit out of me." I giggled…hmm sounds like when dogs hiccup. "Don't you growl at me!" I tilted my head to the side to show her my innocence.

"She wasn't growling, Alice. She was laughing." Nessie translated. Thank you. I wagged my tail in thanks.

"Oh…well that's even worse." Alice huffed. She turned to look at me. "Could you please change back? So you can talk like a real person?" I could tell I was making her uncomfortable. I inched closer and she took a step back. Yep, Alice was freaking out. I decided to change back rather than mortify her any longer. I sat on my haunches and closed my eyes. All I felt this time was a woosh of air and I knew I was done. I opened my eyes and saw both Alice and Nessie blushing.

"What?" I asked.

"Could you please put on some clothes?" Alice tossed me the clothing I had been wearing before.

"Oh…" I grabbed it out of her hands and fled to the bathroom. As soon as I was done changing I came right back out. "Hey Nessie? How come I didn't rip my clothes apart?"

"Oh, they only rip when you change super super fast. When you change how you're supposed to, your clothes just slide right off." That sort of makes sense. Silence.

"So…" Ugh, I hate awkward silences.

"Are you excited to go to Cornell?" Nessie, finally asked.

"Yeah. I guess." I replied, in fact I tried not to think about college. I was terrified of going. My stomach rolled up in knots each time my mom mentioned it.

"I know I am! I love college; it's so much cooler than high school. This time I'm planning on becoming a pediatrician. I loved med school!" Alice said.

"Cool! When I get out of high school I want to go to Columbia and study journalism. What are you going to do Cat?" Nessie said.

"Well…I'm going to do four years of pre-vet, which is like pre-med and then I'm going to apply to either UPenn or Texas A & M if Cornell rejects me from their veterinarian program."  
"Sounds like fun! You're both going to Cornell, right?" Alice nodded. "So are you going to be roommates?"

"Yep! Rose is going to be our third roommate." Alice said.

"You haven't even asked me yet!"

"Sure I did…in the future you say yes. End of story." Alice chirped. I simply smiled. It would be fun to be with people I already knew, but I'd also want to make new friends and forget a little bit about my last year of high school. There's too much drama for me to want to remember all of it. "OK, Fine. I'll ask you. Would you like to room with Rosalie and I?"

"Hmmm…well I don't know. I wouldn't mind rooming with Rosalie, but that Alice girl. She's mad weird…and probably smells." I teased.

"Cat! I am going to smack you!" Alice yelled crawling over the bean bags to reach me. I laughed and moved out of her way.

"Ok, ok. I'll room with you."

"Really?" Alice asked. I nodded. "YAY!!!!!" I could always switch out if I wanted to. I turned my gaze away from Alice, doing a happy dance and onto Nessie. She smiled and gave me the she's crazy signal (where you twirl your finger near you forehead). "Cat! We have to pack your stuff!"

"Now?" I hadn't planned to pack until two days I had two days left.

"Of course!" Alice chirped. "Nessie, you'll help too, right?"

"Sure thing. Let's get to it!"

We walked into my room and I dragged the packing boxes out from under my bed. Alice opened my closet while Nessie built up the boxes. I turned to my bookshelf.

Here We Go…


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I have never been to Cornell, so my descriptions are vague and probably don't make sense. I would look up the college on the internet but I don't have any and its going to be too much of a hassle to do it later. So I apologize in advance for the descriptions of Cornell. I have also never been to college (I am a high school student still) so I'm mostly guessing on how it works and asking people about it. I am also sorry it is short and like I said previously unedited. But I don't want you guys to have to wait much longer. I will try to write two more chapters before school starts but I can't promise anything.

* * *

"Cat. Wake up! We're here! Its time! We're at Cornell! Aren't you excited?" I blinked my eyes open and took in my new home. The campus was big and green. People were milling around everywhere. How on earth was I going to find Alice?

"So? What do you think?" My mom asked.

"Its so cool. I love it already!"

"I wish your dad were here to see you. His baby girl all grown."

"Ha! As if Mom." When my dad found out that I had chosen both lives, he stopped talking to me and refused to acknowledge my presence. In the beginning I tried to explain my decision to no avail. We had parted on extremely shaky terms. I wondered if he'd let me come home for Thanksgiving or Christmas. If he kept his word: 'And don't you dare come back!' I'd have to spend my vacations alone or with the Cullens, if they'd have me.

"He'll come around eventually, sweetheart. He's just scared…its all fairly new to him. He was just as bad when he found out about me. Come on, let's get your stuff out of the back and find your friends." I got out of the car and helped my mom lug my stuff out onto the grass.

"Cat!" I turned my head in direction of the sound. I could barely make out Alice in the throng of people.

"Hey!" I waved and she pushed her way towards us.

"Oof. Wow. That there is a lot of people." Alice wiped her brow and gave me hug. "Jeez its hot."

"Yeah. So, how are you?"

"I'm good. I found us a room. Its in this building and fits four. I already told our dean and she knows."

"Oh cool. Let me go get my mom. She's in the car. You know how she hates the heat." I walked over to our car and my mom rolled down the window. "Mom, Alice found us a room. Wanna come see it?"

"Naturally, a mother would like to see her daughter settled in." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, but you get to help." She got out of the car and between the three of us we got my stuff from the hot parking lot to the dormitories.

My room was on the fifth floor in the east wing of the building. We could watch the sunrise. It was fairly large and had four beds (no bunk beds, thank god) each with a nightstand, a pair of shelves and armoire. There were two desks directly across from the beds, which Alice and Rosalie had brought with them for their desktops. Since I had a laptop, I chose not to bring one. There was a ceiling fan above the beds and a large window across the left wall. I chose the bed on the left-most side of the room, next to Alice's. Rosalie had the bed next to hers and the one all the way to the right and nearest to the exit was empty, waiting for our unknown roommate. Alice and Rosalie had already unpacked. Rosalie was napping on her bed, while Alice helped us unpack. I took out my bed sheets and purple comforter and with the help of my mom made my bed.

I took out the books I had brought and put them on the shelves in order of preference. I then moved on to my clothing. Once everything was organized and put away neatly I collapsed on my bed.

"Unpacking is tiring." I said. My mom sat next to me and rubbed my back.

"You just need some rest and then you'll be out and about, meeting new people and getting to know the campus."

"I guess."

"Well, it's a long drive home. I better get going."

"Already?" Panic flooded my stomach.

"Yes, sweetheart. I can't stay here with you. Don't worry you'll be fine." She leaned over and gave me a hug. "Bye Baby. Be good OK?" I nodded and held back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"I'm going to miss you, ma."

'I'm going to miss you too. But you're all grown up now," She let go of me to wipe tears away from her eyes. "Don't forget to call ok?" I nodded.

"I won't." She gave me one last hug and walked out of the room.

"So Cat, Do you want to walk around the campus?"

"Sure" I said. It would be good not to focus on the fact that I was in college, on my own. Alice and I walked out of the dorm, leaving a note for Rosalie, and first looked for the communal shower/bathroom. I was really going to hate having to share. Luckily for us, the bathroom was fairly close to our room and it was a lot bigger than I had imagined. Next we walked to the cafeteria and student lounge. I made Alice take me to the library as well. I'm sure I am going to be in there a lot. We didn't talk much as we walked around the college campus, but it was a comfortable silence, the kind you can only have with people you are truly at ease with. Our silence was broken as we passed a grassy field and a football came flying towards us.

"Watch out!" The boy who had thrown it yelled. Alice easily caught it and threw it back. The boy came running up to us. "Hey, I'm really sorry. Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, We're fine no worries." He's cute. He had black hair and emerald green eyes. "My name's Cat and this is my friend Alice." I said, hoping he would return the favor.

"Sam." I smiled. "I'm a Junior here."

"We're Freshmen" Alice said. Sam looked disapointed.

"Cool." He said. "I hope you guys like it here. This college's great."

"Sam, Come on!" We all turned towards the sound and saw a group of guys waving him over. Sam still had the football they had been playing with.

"Well, It was nice meeting you. See you around Cat." He turned and jogged back to his buddies who took the football from him. Alice started to laugh.

"What?"

"You are going to get to know him a lot better."

"What?" I turned back to look at him. I wouldn't really mind that at all.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Just to reiterate, I have never been to Cornell, I am making stuff up about its campus, housing, and dorm life.

* * *

I've been at Cornell for three months and so far, everything has been great. My classes are amazing and so much more fun than high school. I am in three different biology classes, two animal sciences and a couple of extracurricular classes. Alice is in the same biology classes, since pre-med is so similar to pre-vet and she is also in my required English class. We never got a fourth roommate, so we still have a lot of extra space (which we've been filling up with our special kind of food). The kids…well people here are a lot different from those in high school. They aren't as stressed out…I suppose it's because they are already in college. However, they spend a lot of time at raves and getting drunk. I'm not quite into that type of thing, neither are Alice and Rosalie. We usually go to the movies or study while the rest of the dorm parties. The only party we have gone to was during Halloween; we went as vampires. It was quite fun actually. Sam was there too. He went as a werewolf, strangely enough. I don't know why it was strange, but it gave me tingly feelings. Whatever. We did talk, though. He's really nice. He apologized again for almost "killing" me with the football. His friends called him away from me before we could talk more. In fact now that I think about it whenever we run into each other, his friends have always called him away from me.

"Cat?" Alice called to me in a sing-songy voice. I startled up. "Were you day dreaming again?' I shrugged. "Come on! We're going to the pool!"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"There's a pool party going on for Thanksgiving! The Kappa Deltas are holding it for the entire school. That includes us you know."

"But its cold out!" I complained.

"Sam's going to be there." Alice said, trying to bribe me. I rolled my eyes.  
"I don't know why you're so intent on getting me together with him. I don't even really think his friends like me."

"I think you need to take your mind off things and focus on guys."

"Yes. Most definitely. I need to stop studying and start dating. Because that makes so much sense."

"Oh quit complaining, Cat. Alice is right. Put on your swim suit and let's get out of here." Rose said from her lying position on her bed. Rosalie and I have an interesting relationship. I owe her my life; my sanity and she won't let me repay her. Instead Rosalie takes care of me, like a mother. I've known her for so little that I can't understand why she cares so much about me. Then again I don't understand a lot about vampires.

"Come on Cat. Put it on!" Alice squealed. I gave in and changed into my bikini, which was white with blue and green stripes. On top I put a purple tank top and jeans. We grabbed three towels and left the room. "Don't forget to lock it Cat." Alice said just as I was taking the key out. "Oh, you're two steps ahead of me. I just don't want to be robbed or anything."

"Yeah Yeah." I said. We walked out of the building and towards the center, where the party would be held. As we neared the room, I could hear the music pounding out and shaking the building (not literally of course). When we walked in, the party was more to have an excuse to drink than to jump into the pool. Most people were lounging outside of the building with beer in their hands. The few inside were sitting on chairs making out.

"Thanks Alice. This is so much fun." I said.

"Oh come on! I bet if we get in, others will get in too. Let me see if I can round up some people to play volleyball in the pool." Alice left me with Rosalie and we set our towels down on a bench, hidden from view.

"The only reason, others will get in, if we do, is so they can admire us better. Guys are like that. Immature jerks who only care about a hot body." I turned to look at Rosalie surprised. I had never heard her talk that way. It nearly mimicked what I was thinking. That our vampire-made bodies would lure others…well guys…into the pool. "Don't look so surprised Cat. I love Emmett, I do, but I can't stand other guys."

"I get it. All men are assholes. Even the nice ones, they will become assholes." Yeah…sometimes I don't make sense, but I do agree with that statement. Don't trust a word that comes out of any guy's mouth.

"Wow, that's some statement there Cat."

"Yes, well, I'm speaking from experience." And I was, both Alex and Will turned out to be jerks. My best friend…he sent me to a lunatic asylum for crying out loud. And Will...well I suppose, he's not a jerk. I never found out why he left. It's not like he left me for the same reason Edward left Bella in New Moon. Rosalie paused for a moment before nodding.

"Rose, Cat! I've found six people to play with us! This is Natalie and some of her friends." Alice announced after popping up next to us like a ghost. I looked past her to see four girls and two guys. Natalie must be the closest one to us, the strawberry blond with green eyes and freckles.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys. You're in my biology class, right Cat?" I thought for a minute and nodded. Natalie sat three seats to my left. "This is Cindy, Nancy, and Claire. In the back are Adrian and Ethan."

"Hey," I said calling out to them. They waved back. Cindy was a false blond with brown eyes and a huge smile; Nancy was a brunette with hazel eyes and petite; and Claire had frizzy red hair with brown eyes and braces. Adrian was the tallest of the crew with black hair and brown eyes. He had a swimmer's build, as did Ethan. Ethan however was blond and blue-eyed and had gorgeous bone structure. You know…that jaw and cheekbones that make you want to melt?

"So how do you guys want to split up?" Rose asked, glancing around the group.

"How about Ethan, Cindy, Nancy, Alice, and I on one team and the rest of you on the other?" Natalie said while subtly telling us that Ethan was hers. Well it was actually more obvious than subtle, her vice-like grip on his arm was a dead give-away and yet girls still batted their eyelashes at him.

"Works for me." I said. Rose and I got out the net, while Claire dug around for a ball. We set it up quickly and slid out of our clothes and into the cold crystal pool. Our game began once we were all accustomed to the water. My team was in front of the entrance, but I could still sense the amount of people coming in to watch. Someone decided to start cheering on a team and soon loud cries filled the room. After a while, others began to join the game and soon there were twenty people on each side. It was no longer volleyball, but instead a sore attempt to get the ball over the net and back, without injuring anyone. As one more person jumped into the steadily growing population within the pool, I decided I couldn't take any more confinement and hopped out.

"You lasted longer than both of us, Cat." I turned and saw Alice and Rosalie wrapped up in towels by a bench. Alice was holding one out for me.

"Thanks. It was like a mosh pit in there. I couldn't take it any longer."

"I agree. The amount of humans in there is unbearable." Rosalie said huffing. "Although, it is quite fun to watch them trip over themselves like that." I laughed with her. She was right, humans were far from graceful and they kept jostling each other and being pulled underneath. Was I…were we like that at one point? I suppose so, since we were all humans once. I finished toweling myself off and put my clothes back on.

"Hey Cat," I turned from Rosalie and Alice to see who called my name. I had few friends here, since the school was so big and I didn't recognize the voice.

"Sam!" I said, my mouth turning into an automatic smile. How had I not recognized his voice? Perhaps it was the because of the loud music and the yelling. He was wearing slack jeans and a green polo, which brought out the color of his eyes.

"What's up?"

"Not much. We got kicked out of the pool. There were just too many people in there." He laughed.

"Yeah, so I noticed." I smiled slightly. He was watching me…us. "So are you enjoying college life?"  
"Yeah, college is mad chill. A whole lot better than high school and I get to pick what classes I want to take. Its quite amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. How about all the raves and dorm parties, do you like those?"

"I don't go to them. I'm not into the whole let's get drunk and dance scene."

"I agree. My friends got me to come to this one because of the pool. Although from the looks of it, I don't think I'm going to get in."

"Me too!" I lied. It was actually the mention of his name and Rosalie's pushing that had gotten me here, but he didn't need to know that.

"Hey, you wanna go get something to eat? There are too many people here to talk properly." Oh My. Is he asking me out?

"Yeah, sure." I said with a smile. "Let me just let my friends know, ok?"

"Mhmm" I walked the few steps to where Alice and Rosalie were sitting.

"Go Cat." Alice said.

"You know. Sometimes I hate the fact you have premonitions." As I was leaving, I heard Rosalie say:

"Where's she going?"

"On a date." So it is a date. And I look like hell.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sam is not Sam from the books. He's a different Sam – I only just realized that I gave him the same name. Also I am sorry for the sparse updates, I am a junior now. There is more than enough work to keep me busy for the rest of my life. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as my others, I haven't been up to writing recently, and being busy and junk...so yeah.

* * *

We walked out of the building and into the cool November air. I breathed in deeply. The ground smelled of rain and earth. One of my favorite smells. I fought the urge to close my eyes and mentally transport myself to a dark green forest. Sam smiled at me.

"Lead the way." I said softly. He chuckled and walked west. I lengthened my steps and walked in time with him.

"So...What high school did you go to?"

"This obscure high school in Manhattan."

"Manhattan? That's pretty cool."

"I guess. What state are you from?"

"Texas." I stopped walking, surprised.

"Really? Your accent's not that strong."

"I've had three years of practice," He said. "My accent tends to change as I go from place to place."

"That's cool! So if you were to go to Jersey, you'd get their accent?"

"I suppose so, I've never been to New Jersey, but yeah I don't see why not."

"Hmm. That's pretty interesting." I said. A cool breeze ran through my wet hair and raised goose bumps along my bare arms. I rubbed them in vain, trying to warm them. If only Stephenie Meyer had been right about vampires and werewolves never needing any warmth. I'm both and I still get cold easily.

"Don't worry. We're almost there."

"Cool. I tend to get cold really easily. My best friend used to joke and say I was an Egyptian Mau."

"Because of your name?"

"Yeah and because they originated from Egypt where it's hot. I never really understood his logic though."

"I guess I get though. Egyptian Mau's are used to the warmth of Egypt so they easily get cold anywhere else."

"Well yes, I understand that part, but aren't nights in the desert freezing?" Sam thought for a minute before slowly nodding.

"I guess his logic doesn't quite make sense then." Sam stopped in front of two automatic doors and I looked up from the ground to see the campus diner. We walked in and I was thankfully greeted by a gust of war air. We sat down on opposite sides of a booth and for the first time in a while I felt awkward. I didn't know this guy and he's a junior! What on earth are we going to talk about?

"You're not cold anymore right?"

"No, thanks for asking." Silence. And not the comfy, hanging with your best friend silence.

"What classes are you taking? Do you have a major yet?"

"I'm taking all the classes required to get into vet school but I can't decide on a major. There are too many options."

"That's ok. I only just chose a major."

"Oh? What is it?" I asked. Alice had been telling me to choose quickly, but apparently I can wait until junior year.

"Anthropology. I've decided to become a forensic anthropologist." I involuntarily shuddered. "What?"

"Bones…" I murmured silently. "They freak me out." He grinned wickedly.

"You do know…that as a vet, you'll have to set broken bones right and perhaps a dog will come in who has an injury that goes down to the bone?" I laughed.

"Animal bones and blood, I can deal with. Its human bones that gross me out." His grin faded.

"Oh." Perhaps I should have played along. Damn it. "So –"

"Sam! There you are!" said a boy with curly brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey Connor, what are you guys doing here?" Guys? I looked past Connor and saw the group of guys that Sam was constantly surrounded by, who always called him away from me. For once I was glad, this conversation was already awkward enough. Although come to think of it, this might just make it worse. Shall I describe this group of boys? They were all lean and hard muscled, runners by the look of it. There were six in total, including Sam.

"We were looking for you. Remember our project?" I turned to look at the new speaker and almost fell out of my seat. He looked like Taylor Lautner from the movies.

"Its not due for a while Tristian, why can't you leave me alone." Tristian glanced over his shoulder at the remaining three boys. "Michael's not going to be happy." He said tersely.

"I don't give a damn what Michael thinks!" Sam said. I tried to pretend I couldn't hear them and stared out the window dismally. Was this my fault? Did his friends really object to me so much? I felt movement next to me and saw that two of the others had moved closer. I wonder if I would be able to gleam their names. Connor sat next to me, and I sidled away, wary of him. Sam threw me an apologetic look.

"Sam, listen to Tristian. Michael is pissed." Ah Michael must be the one with the funny look on his face, like he's smelling something bad. He had black hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through me. I glanced away quickly, unnerved.

"Look Chris, Sean don't start. Tell Michael to stay out of my life. Alright? During the school year I want to be alone, you can have me back during the summer."

"I don't know if Mike, will let you back during the summer." Sean said, he was smaller than the rest with dark blond hair and sparkling brown eyes. Chris was the tallest and appeared related to Tristian, almost like fraternal twins. I tuned out the rest of their conversation unwillingly to further confuse myself. I was so deep in my thoughts that I hardly noticed when the group left.

"Sorry about that Cat. My fraternity brothers are very protective. They don't like it when we go out with girls outside of the sorority." I raised an eyebrow. That was the excuse he was giving me? "I know it's a lame excuse but –"

"No, don't worry about it." I said softly, I'll take it for now. But I will get the truth out of you someday.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm really sorry about them, Cat. They're usually really nice guys."

"It's ok, don't worry about it." I said smiling.

"Are you hungry, thirsty?" Sam asked me, smiling softly. I felt my stomach churn; his smile was so familiar, so much like…

"No, I'm fine thank you."

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go grab a hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate? Not coffee?"

"No I hate coffee."

"Me too!" I replied surprised. "My friends don't get it but I would rather drink hot chocolate than a cappuccino." At least I used to.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" I nodded. "Be right back." He left and sauntered over to the counter. I turned to look out the window. It had started raining again and the noise of rain splattering down on the sidewalk was soothing. The smell of the hot chocolate reached my nose and I turned as Sam slid into his seat. He was carrying two cups.

"Here, I got you one as well. It wouldn't do you any good to get sick and the chocolate will warm you up."

"Thank you," I smiled broadly. I took a sip, prepared to taste ashes or something just as bad. Instead my tongue was able to savor the rich chocolate flavor and I could swallow it. It was quite the opposite from my experience with the eggs my mother had made.

"Like it?" I nodded enthusiastically.

"It's really good. I haven't tasted something so good for a long time."

"Been eating too much cafeteria food?"

"Yeah," I said, the lie making me cringe inside. I've always hated lying, thinking it far below me.

"I know what that's like. Whenever I go home for the holidays, I can't get enough of my mom's cooking. Its amazing."

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean. My mother bakes the best apple pie ever!"

"Are you going home for Thanksgiving day?" I shook my head ruefully. "Why not?"

"My dad and I had an argument. My mom says its best I don't go home yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I shrugged. "So are you staying here all by yourself?"

"I'm not sure what I'm doing yet." Sam looked pensive for a moment.

"Would you like to come to Texas with me?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"But you hardly know me! What will your family think?" I protested.

"My brother brings home girls he's known for a day. I think we know each other better than that."

"I suppose so, but wouldn't it be awkward?"

"Only if you make it awkward." I chuckled. He was right.

"If you're sure it's alright with your family and only if you insist, will I go."

"I do, I insist. I can't go home, knowing you might be here all by yourself."

"Ok," I said softly. "I guess I'll go." He smiled widely.

"Great!" I just hope its not as awkward as…well this "date" hasn't been all that awkward. "It's stopped raining. We should get you back to your dorm so you can take a warm bath. It would be horrible if you got sick while you were visiting my family." He grinned. I swear this boy smiles too much for his own good.

"Uh-huh, I should." We got up and walked out of the warm diner into the cold November air. I shivered instantly.

"You do get cold easily, here." He slipped out of his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I hugged it close to my body.

"Thanks." I briefly wondered how I would get to Texas and voiced my question out loud. "Are you flying to Texas? Should I buy a ticket?"

"No, that's alright. I have an extra one. My younger brother was going to fly out with me but he decided to spend Thanksgiving in NYC with his buddies."

"Oh, ok. Thank you."

"And don't even think about paying me back." He said silencing my next statement.

"Alright alright. I get it." I smiled. This is strange. Why is he being so nice? Why…I shook it off. I analyze things too much. I should just go with the flow. A puff of cold wind blew through me and Sam's jacket did nothing to warm me. My fingers and face were red with cold. Sam glanced my way and a sympathetic expression crossed his face. He moved closer and held me close to his body, his warmth pleasant. I snuggled closer trying to take advantage of his heated body. As I pressed my body tightly against his, I could only think about Will. I hadn't thought about him for such a long time. It's best not to think about him. He's not coming back. I may love him…for strange unknown reasons but that does not mean that he loves me back…that he will come back for me. Alice still hasn't heard anything from him. I hope he's safe.

"We're here." I brought my face out of his warm embrace and saw the dorm building looming over us.

"So we are." I said quietly.

"What room shall I come get you tomorrow?"

"The flight's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm spending a whole week in Texas. You don't mind do you?" Do I?

"No, its better than staying here all by myself." I felt guilty for a moment, was I betraying Will? No, it's been almost half a year. As much as I love him, I should move on with my life.

"Your room?" He insisted.

"304," I finally said.

"I'll be here at six to get you."

"I'll see you then." I turned my head up to smile at him and was surprised to feel his lips brush mine. He was gone before I could respond. I brought my fingers to my lips, bewildered that I could still feel the heat emanating from so soft a kiss. I smiled softly and walked into the building. I opened the door to my room and entered in a daze.

"Cat!" Alice's voice roused me from my thoughts and I gazed at her intently. "We packed your suitcase already!" She squealed.

"Am I ever going to get to tell you anything?"

"No, I don't think so Cat. Alice gets a little bit too excited about these types of things. Especially since Jasper isn't all that romantic." Rosalie said, regarding me with a soft smile.

"You leave my Jasper out of this, Rosalie Hale." Rose laughed and put up her hands in defense.

"Ok OK, forget I said anything."

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah Cat?"

"Why was I able to drink hot chocolate today?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps because you are half and half. The werewolf part of you can eat human food. You must be like Nessie."

"You're right! YES! This is great! I can eat whatever I want! Oh you don't know how much I missed human food." Rose laughed.

"Food means that much to you?" She asked me.

"Yes! Food is…food is amazing! Ok I have to shower. I'll be back soon guys." I left my two friends in the room and headed to the showers.

****

A knock on our dorm door jolted the three of us awake. I raised my head from the pillow to look at my alarm clock: 5:45 AM. Alice grumbled under her breath as Rose got up and stumbled to the door. The light from the hallway flooded the room and I pulled the covers over my head and shut my eyes tighter. Rose spoke with someone in hushed tones (I was too tired to listen in) and promptly closed the door.

"Cat," She whispered. I pushed myself further into my pillow, resisting the urge to wake up. "CAT!" She wrenched the covers off and shook me harshly. What remained of my sleepy state fled as her shaking increased.

"Rose, Rose, I'm awake. You can stop now. Stop it!"

"You know I'm not patient with this type of thing!" Rose said huffing. I nodded wearily, knowing it was the closest thing to an apology I'd get. "Sam's outside get dressed." I forced myself out of bed and groped around for the clothes I'd set out the night before. I finally found them and exchanged my warm p.j.s for a long sleeved shirt, a pair of hip hugging jeans, and a pink hoodie. I yawned widely and sat back down on my bed, only to be yanked up hard by Rosalie. "What are you doing? Sam's outside."

"I'm sorry. I don't really function this early in the morning." Rose scuffed, grabbed my purse and shoved it into my hands. "Here, now get out of here!" I picked my suitcase up and staggered to the door, my body still tired. I opened it and held back a yawn as I peered into the hallway. Where did Sam go? I walked out of the room and closed the door gently behind me.

"Cat?" I turned towards the noise and saw Sam at the end of the hallway. He waved and I walked towards him, pulling my suitcase alongside me. "Here let me," He reached for my bag but I shook my head.

"No its ok. I got it."

"Are you sure?" He asked me, looking hurt. I nodded. I like carrying my own things. "Ok" He shrugged it off and I followed him down the silent stairs. Everyone was sleeping, the only sound was that of the building.

Sam and I made it to his car without waking anyone in the dorm building. He opened the trunk and I shoved my bag in next to his. I pushed my hands deep into the pocket of my sweatshirt in an attempt to warm them.

"Cold again?" Sam asked. I nodded. "The car's open and on so it should be warm. Get in, I'll be right back."

"Ok." I said softly, while opening the door of his silver Cadillac Escalade. How he could afford such a car was beyond me. I slipped into the huge car as Sam walked off. The car was warm, thankfully, and I soon had my hands out of my pocket and fiddling with my purse straps. I closed my eyes momentarily and sighed. I should probably figure out where I stood with Sam. I didn't want to lead him on. At some point between last night and right now, I had figured out that although irrational, my love for Will was too strong to be ignored or put aside. Nothing and no one would ever change that, even should I wish it. This love was too profound, too deep. All Sam could ever hope for was a close friendship…maybe not even that. The parallel between my life and Bella's in Twilight was unbelievably ironic. My favorite book was literally coming to life with myself as the protagonist.

I heard Sam's footsteps outside and opened my eyes. He came in, holding two cups of steaming hot chocolate.

"For the ride." He said.

"Thank you." I replied smiling widely. "That's so sweet of you!" I took them from him as he got in and started the car.

"I hope you like whip cream."

"Mhmmm. I love it. How much do I owe you?" I asked, while trying to pull out my wallet.

"Nothing. My treat!"

"I can't let you pay for everything!" I protested.

"You can treat me to lunch when we arrive in Houston."

"Alright." I sighed and let my wallet slide back into my purse, unopened. We rode on in silence, listening to music on the radio. Occasionally I'd hum along if a song I knew was playing. The ride to the airport was only fifteen minutes long and speaking would have ruined the quiet of the morning. My cell phone's ring tone broke the stillness I was enjoying and I fumbled around for it.

"Sorry." I glanced at Sam and he waved for me to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Cat?" an unfamiliar man's voice came through.

"Yes. Who is this?" I could hear him let out a breath…in relief?

"Are you safe?"

"Emmett?" I asked.

"No, Where are you Cat?"

"Who is this? How did you get my number?"

"Cat, I don't have time to explain. Where are you?" I began to panic slightly.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Cat listen, I need to know where you are!" Sam glanced in my direction and took the phone out of my hands.

"Don't ever call this number again." He growled into the phone and snapped it shut. He tossed it into my lap and I stared at the blinking screen: "Call Ended: Private Number."

"Are you ok?" I waited a minute for my heart to cease beating so rapidly and my breath to come easily before responding.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Who was it?"

"I have no idea." I said but deep down I knew who it was. I just wasn't prepared, wasn't ready to admit it to myself that I knew the voice, that I recognized it.

"If he calls again, just give me the phone, ok?" I nodded not trusting myself to speak again.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's note: I wanted to get the next chapter up as soon as possible because I feel guilty. Last year I updated more often. Anyways, in order to get it up, I skipped out on editing, so yeah. An unedited chapters...where have I heard this before? all the time. Sorry guys, I just have no time to write AND edit, along with all the other stuff I have to do (SAT studying, end of term finals and projects, swimming stuff)._

We passed through the doors of the plane and found our seats easily. A middle and window seat, Sam let me take the window saying that the sun would bother his eyes. We settled in and waited silently for the plane to take off, we would fly from here to Newark Airport in New Jersey and then on to Houston. There were no direct flights from Ithaca Tompkins to Bush Intercontinental. The flight was short lasting hardly an hour. We spent it sleeping during which his hand found mine or perhaps mine found his. I gently slipped it out of his grasp hoping he wouldn't notice as he continued sleeping. The plane's awkward landing sensation awakened its tire passengers and the cabin filled with their sounds. Yawning, stretching, and demands for the time, bathroom, and water filled my sensitive ears and Sam stirred awake beside me.

"Here already?" I nodded as the plane coasted into its landing platform thing. He stretched and then tugged his backpack out from under the chair. "We have forty minutes before our next flight, what do you want to do?" I shrugged.

"Whatever you want."

"Let's just get there first and then decide." We got up and made our way out of the plane and to our next terminal. We made good time. We had half an hour left. "Do you just want to sit and wait?"

"Sure, there's not much to do in an airport anyways."

"True." He was quiet for a minute, but soon turned to me and said: "I should let you know that my family's not the same as other families." I laughed.

"I'm sure your family is fine and besides everyone thinks their own family is weird." He shrugged.

"You've never met my family."

"Well I will in a couple of hours, why don't you let me decide then?" His lips twitched as if hiding a smile but he simply nodded. "So, why did you really ask me to come with you? My staying at the campus can't have bothered you because you know there would have been others. I wouldn't have been alone." He sighed.

"My fraternity brothers. Last year I met a really sweet girl, around the same time. She stayed at campus during Thanksgiving Break and when I got back refused to look at me, talk to me. As soon as the semester was over she transferred to a college in California. I have no idea what they told her or did to her, but I didn't want it to happen to you as well." My eyes widened with shock…wait, no I am so not that gullible.

"Mhmm. Sure, if that's the excuse you want to give me then fine."

"I am being 100% honest Cat, don't you see how they act when we're together?" That stopped me…Maybe it is true. I mean if I could believe that vampires and werewolves exist, surely I can believe his story. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you…"

"No, it's alright. I just…its hard to swallow."

"Yeah…I think I may have exaggerated it just a bit too." I smiled.

"Most likely." There was a slightly awkward pause. "So, why is your family so different?" I asked, changing the subject.

" My family is unbelievable huge. My mother has one younger brother and two younger sisters, each with a million children. Along with my younger sister and the twins, there are about twenty extra people at my house during Thanksgiving and Christmas. You can only imagine the mess and noise. Luckily my father is an only child."

"That is going to be a lot of names to remember." I said, sighing. I am horrible at remembering names.

"Flight 8-33 from Newark to Houston is now boarding." We got up simultaneously and sauntered over to the waiting line. We boarded the plane and sat down the same way as before. Sam pulled out a book and I riffled through the magazines before me until I found Sky Mall. We sat in companionable silence, each reading until the plane reached the proper altitudes for electronics. Sam put his book away and pulled out a silver laptop.

"D'you wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, inching closer until our elbows were touching. "What movies do you have?"

"My iTunes has a bunch, you can scroll through it and pick whichever you want."

"Say I wasn't here, what would you watch?"

"Probably 'Mirrors' or 'The Strangers' or 'Quarantine.'"

"'The Strangers' was good. I've never seen the other two but I hear 'Quarantine' is really good."

"I've never seen that one either. My brother recommended it, so I bought it. I just haven't had the time to watch it yet."

"Yeah, I know what that's like. Why don't we watch 'Quarantine' then? I just can't promise not to get scared." He laughed.

"That's alright. I'll protect you." I snickered.

"Of course." I said smiling. He rolled his eyes and handed me a pair of headphones.

Scary movies have never been my strong point. I was never in such a panic in my life, excepting a certain incident half a year ago. I squeezed Sam's arm throughout the entire movie, and muffled shrieks into his shoulder. Thankfully the passengers sitting around us were only amused by my actions and didn't complain. When the movie finally ended, I sat back in my seat and took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"When you said you couldn't promise not to be scared, I thought you'd been joking."

"If…I…still…wasn't…so…not here. I would glare at you." I closed my eyes. He laughed and I could hear as he put the laptop and headphones away.

"Hey Cat? You still alive?" I opened one eye to look at him, saw him grin wickedly, and decided to close it again.

"No." I answered.

"Oh alright, if you were alive I would have offered you some Kit Kats. But I guess not." My eyes shot open.

"I don't like Kit Kats." I said, perhaps too loud.

"Sorry, Didn't mean to offend you with my junk food ways."

"No, I didn't mean it like that." I said quietly. "High school ruined Kit Kats for me, I can't eat them anymore." He looked about to question me further, but decided against it. My face must have told him he'd get no answer from me.

"Suit yourself. More for me."

I closed my eyes again and finished the ride in a restless sleep; nightmares crowded in and kicked my sweet dreams out for good.

"Cat, we're here. Time to get up." Sam's voice brought me out of a shadowy world filled with terror and blood. I tried to smile up at him and failed. "Bad dreams?" I nodded; I had been getting them since April, since the incident. "Yeah, you tossed and turned a lot."

"I didn't scream did I?" He shook his head. "One less embarrassment then."

"Come on, let's go." He said, ignoring my last statement.

We exited the plane and got out bags from the baggage claim. "My car is in the parking lot E." I followed him out into the fairly warm temperatures of Texas. He has two cars? I wondered if his car in Texas was just as big and expensive as his car back at school. My question was soon answered as he pulled out car keys from his sweater's pocket. It was an old red Toyota pickup truck. I tried not to laugh. That's quite typical for a cowboy.

* * *

After a two-hour long drive (with a break for lunch, when I finally got to pay), we arrived laughing and joking with each other to his parent's house in Victoria. Although technically his family lived in Inez, the only schools and things to do were half an hour away in Victoria. His house was at least a mile from anyone else's and consisted of 5 acres. Unbelievable huge. An acre is about 14 NYC blocks2.

"Home sweet home." He said, turning the car off. We got out as the front door open. I had hardly had a chance to take in a breath of Texas air, before we were cannonball-ed into by small children and a pack of all different types of dogs.

"Sam!!!!!"

"SAMMYYYYY" I let each of the nine dogs greet me thoroughly to allow Sam time to greet his family.

"Cat, These are my cousins Giselle, Regina, and Neal. Guys, this is Cat."

"Like the animal?" asked a little boy with a thick mane of dirty blond hair and the largest pair of brown eyes.

"Yes," I replied nodding. "You must be Neal, how do you do?" I knelt down to his level and stuck out my hand. He shook it timidly and hid behind one of the older girls, a blonde with hazel eyes. They looked alike enough to be siblings but I couldn't be sure. The remaining girl had copper hair and bright blue eyes.

"Sam, my darling, you're home."

"Mom!" He said, rolling his eyes at me. "I hate it when she calls me that." I giggled lightly. She walked over to us, as the dogs slowly trailed back into the house.

"Hi, you must be Cat. Sam's told us quite a bit about you."

"Mom." I tried not to giggle again.

"Hi nice to meet you Mrs. O'Reilley."

"Please, call me Leslie."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly"

"Please, Mrs. O'Reilley makes me feel old." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Leslie." Sam's mom had copper hair, like Giselle, and blue eyes. She was slightly taller than me and lithe.

"Come inside and meet the rest of our pack."

"Alright," I replied. I hoisted my bag on my shoulder and followed her into the large house. We entered through the garage, where they kept tools, bicycles, old toys, and other unused household items rather than cars. Come to think of it, I had yet to see any cars at all. How did they get around? The answer evaded me as we walked into a hallway and then into a spacious living room, where it seemed like an entire football team was hanging out. A chorus of Sam's and buddy and it's good to see you flooded out. For the sake of memorization, I'll simple list the names of Sam's family and what they look like. At the time, it went by too quickly for me to take it in.

Sam's father, Sam Sr. looks almost exactly like Sam but his black hair has streaks of gray and silver, giving him a distinguished look his son can't pull off. Sam's younger sister Nancy is a smaller version of her mom. His younger twin siblings, Conrad and Christa, are both black haired with blue eyes.

His Uncle Gareth is extremely short, I don't believe he quite makes it to 5 ft 2 in. He has copper colored hair, brown eyes, and freckles that stick out on his very white skin. His wife Elinor is blonde, a little bit taller than her husband (but not by much) and with green eyes. They have three daughters, Maya, Carly, and Giselle. Maya has dirty blonde hair with gray eyes (the family tells her she's adopted because of them) and is very tall. I personally think her gorgeous. Carly has blonde hair and amber eyes.

Aunt Persephone (named when Sam's grandmother was studying Greek mythology) has brown hair with brown eyes. Her husband Henry has black hair with brown eyes. They have three sons and one daughter. Their eldest, Matt has black hair and blue eyes, he looks like a football player (and is quite intimidating). Justin has brown hair and blue eyes, he is an avid runner and not as intimidating as his older brother. James has black hair and brown eyes. Marianne, their younger sister, has brown hair and blue eyes. She reminds me of the character from Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility for whom she was named.

Aunt Jasmine (Sam's youngest aunt) has the family's copper hair as well as brown eyes and freckles. Her husband Jerry is blond with hazel eyes and is a giant (not literally of course, he's about 6 ft 5 in.). They have four children, two boys and two girls. Their oldest, Georgiana is Maya's age with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is tall like her father (but not that tall) and pretty. Edmund inherited his mom's copper hair and his father's hazel eyes and length. Regina is a smaller version of her older sister. Finally there was Neal, the youngest of the whole lot and the most adorable creature.

Anyways, back we go. After I'd met Sam's family, I was taken to one of their many guest rooms and left to unpack and shower in the adjoining bathroom. I sat on the bed with a sigh and set my bag down. My brain was still spinning with the names and putting faces to the names. There was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said the door open and a face peered at me from the doorway. I smiled. It was one of the oldest girls…the really really pretty one; what was her name?

"It's Maya, in case you forgot."

"Thank you," I smiled. "There's so many of you. Come in, you don't have to stand in the doorway."

"You don't mind?" I shook my head. "OK." She walked in and sat on the only chair in the room. "So you're from New York?"

"Yeah."

"What's it like? I've never left Texas. I go to Texas A&M."

"New York? Or New York City?"

"City, of course! It's huge right?"

"It's not big in terms of land, but its full of people. There's Starbucks and a McDonalds every several blocks. You don't need a car. There are no stars and buildings much much taller than trees. If you walk out of your building, you can find at least twenty places to eat within walking distance and three different pharmacies. It's full to the brim with people and things to do. Then there's Central Park, right smack in the middle, the city's nature."

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure I want to visit anymore." I laughed.

"Sorry, I tend to paint a bleak picture of the city. I prefer the country and wide-open spaces to it. My family goes out to the country every summer."

"That explains it. Hmm so maybe I do want to go."

"You should visit, if only to see whether you like it or not."

"Smart. Hey, if you don't feel like unpacking or showering or anything, do you want to come meet our horses?"

"You have horses?" Maya nodded. "Yes! Of course I want to meet them. Although I can't promise to remember their names." She laughed.

"Alright, let's go." We left the guest room and walked down the back stairs, not the ones I'd come up through. I followed Maya out of their enormous house and into their pastures. "We keep them in the pastures during the winter so they can roam around and we put them in the stables during the summer. Its too hot to leave them outside." We reached the fence to the pastures and Maya called out for the horses.

"Hobbs, Babe, CD, Stars!" She called out several times. "We have more, but these four are the nicest."

"More?"

"Mhmm, my family breeds them for competitions." Four horses trotted towards us as Maya climbed over the fence and I followed suit. Hobbs and Babe were dark bays while CD was a dapple gray and Stars was a palomino (gold coat with white mane and tail). "Hey Stars, hi pretty girl." Maya nuzzled her horse's face as CD walked up to me.

"Hi," I said softly, letting him sniff my hands and face. His warm horse's breath broke over my face. "Mmm you smell good." I told him leaning my forehead against his. Maya laughed.

"I bet you don't say that to a lot of boys." I chuckled.

"No indeed. Boys don't know anything about personal hygiene."

"Hey Maya, Cat." I turned around and saw one of the boys.

"Hey Matt." Matt, I put his face with the name.

"Maya, telling you all about our precious horses?"

"Yes, among other things." I smiled at Maya and she gave me a gorgeous grin. I wondered if she had a boyfriend and if not, perhaps she'd like one of my brothers. Ah the art of matchmaking.

"Well, Aunt Leslie, says dinner's gonna be ready soon."

"Oh ok, let's go back in then and help out." I nodded and followed her back over the fence and towards the house. We entered through the front door and walked into the biggest kitchen I have ever seen. All of the aunts were there as were the four oldest girls, Nancy, Georgiana, Carly, and Marianne.

"Hey girls," said Leslie. "Maya, I need you to help with the salad, don't forget to wash your hands. Cat, you can go to the living room with the boys."

"Oh no, I'd much rather help out. I think you might need it."

"That's true and we have too many mouths to feed to turn down help. You can help me with dessert," said Persephone. I went over to help her as she peeled apples. "Here, you can finish peeling the apples as I arrange the dough for the pie."

"Alright." So easily, and so quickly was I accepted into Sam's house and family. This would not be awkward at all.


	21. Chapter 21

_So after a very long hiatus, I have returned. Goodness me, junior year in high school is quite exhausting. We have normal classes, plus a bunch of APs, plus SATs and ACTs and SAT IIs, and a whole lot of other things to worry about. So I don't have much to give you – the plot is at a standstill and shamefully full of holes, since all I can think of is my upcoming SAT._

_

* * *

  
_

The week flew by. Sam and I went running everyday with his dogs. I love running. It always makes everything better. We mostly ran on the roads; Sam said that the forests were full of coyotes. We would run, early in the mornings, as the rest of the household slept.

We would return, our bodies sweat-soaked, to shower and eat a huge helping of breakfast. By this time, the rest of Sam's clan was up and about – yelling at the little ones to get dressed, discussing the day's activities. One day Sam, Maya, Matt, Nancy, Carly and I decided to go horseback riding.

Sam rode Hobbs, Maya Stars, I rode CD and Nancy rode Babe. Matt had his own Arabian – a black beauty named Beast. Carly rode his mate, an Egyptian Arabian (white), named Belle. I thought it was cute how they named horses and their mates after famous couples. They had a Romeo and Juliet, a Lizzy and Darcy, and my personal favorite an Ariel and Eric. CD was fairly easy to control since I had learned how to horseback ride from some of the most evil horses. My mom had put each of us in lessons from the moment we could walk at a barn in Riverdale. As soon as I had some steady control over the horses, my trainer began giving me horses that misbehaved or simply did not want to work. Thanks to him, I was an able rider.

Sam and Maya rode alongside me. We took the horses on a trail and out into the open fields were we could gallop. I loved the feel of the wind through my hair; it was almost as good as running. We stayed out the whole day and had a picnic by a creek on their land.

"Hey Cat?" Sam asked me as we lay on the soft sun-warmed grass. Maya and the others were further off. Carly was splashing around in the creek, trying to catch frogs.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question? As a friend?"

"Sure, ask away." It had earlier been established in a mutual and nonverbal manner that we would remain friends. I didn't like Sam in any other way.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I laughed to make myself seem carefree. Although lately this had been a touchy subject due to the fact that I may at any point imprint on some random guy.

"Love at first sight? Yes, perhaps, for other people. Imprinting, like in Twilight –"

"Yes!"

"Yes?" I looked at Sam funny. Another one who had read this book?

"That's what it was like the other day. I was at the movies with Carly, remember?" I nodded. "and there was this girl. I hadn't thought about her since high school, but when I saw her coming out the theater it just hit me. This was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Wow…that is quite something." Imprinting…Sam…running…the gears in my head started to turn but I was distracted by his next comment.

"Yeah, and I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes, how can I go talk to her without coming off as creepy or something?" I giggled. Sam, creepy?

"Well if you believe in imprinting or love at first sight or whatever you want to call it, then you have no problem. Just go up to her, say hi and things will move along smoothly. It will be like you were never apart." If only I could say the same for my relationships. All the guys that had ever loved me – my father, Alex, Will – had all let me down. And I'm sure that if I were to see them now, I would not have easy-going conversations with them.

"Oh...that makes sense. Hey is it all right if I leave you here with these guys and go talk to her?

"Only if you tell me her name."

"Katie."

"OK, now go and be suave and sexy." He laughed and got up.

"Thanks, Cat. I'll see you guys later." He got on his horse and rode off.

"And don't come back unless you have a date!" I yelled after him. Maya laughed and came over, wanting to know what we had discussed.

* * *

I had one day left with them when something happened that would bond us together for life.

Sam was in Neal's room early in the morning trying to get him dressed. I could hear Neal whining as Sam tried different methods of convincing him. I could tell it wasn't going all too well and so I decided to give Sam some help and walked into the room.

"FINE!" Sam said, his back to me as Neal began to squirm with impatience on his bed. As soon as the last sound left his mouth…Sam changed. He went from cute college junior to vicious wolf. Werewolf. Neal screamed in delight and threw himself at Sam. He was bigger than I am in my wolf form. His body type and placement of hair was the same. He was dark gray along his back and as the color traveled down it grew lighter. Neal looked up from Sam's fur and saw me frozen by the door, shock apparent in my brown eyes.

"Sam," Neal said, tugging on his fur. "Problem." His hand lifted as he pointed at me. Sam turned around and instinctively growled.

"No!" I said, my mind working franticly. What to say? What to say? OH my dear Lord, he's going to attack me… I couldn't speak, so I acted. I thought wolf. Red, pretty wolf who can defend herself. I changed too quickly, my clothes ripped. As I settled into my new form, my brain finally calmed down. I felt secure and powerful in this form. I now understood, why Sam had felt that way for Katie. He had imprinted.

Sam looked at me warily, uncertain. I let my tail slip in between my legs and lowered my body in submission, still tense enough though that should he attack I would be ready. I left my wolf instincts take over; I had not yet learned how to communicate using human words, I had to rely on body language. It was Neal who finally broke the silence.

"You're a werewolf too, Cat? Neat!" He came up to me, despite Sam's worried growl. I sat down and let him throw his arms around me. My tail began to wag automatically as he pet my head and I awarded him by licking his face. He giggled.

"Cat! Stop it, that tickles!" He buried his head in my fur, so that I wouldn't be able to continue licking him.

"Sam? What's taking you so long?" Maya walked into the room. "Neal! You had two of us change! Aren't you spoiled? Come on, breakfast is gonna get cold. You guys can change back." Sam picked his clothes up with his teeth and disappeared into the bathroom. I stayed in my form, too scared to change back, and unable to without clothing. Maya looked down at my ripped clothes and back at me, questioningly.

"Those are…Cat's clothes. I saw her wearing them this morning…and you don't look like any of the others." She sat down.

"That's cause it is Cat, Maya!" Neal said as he exchanged his pajama shirt for a clean t-shirt. "Sam turned into a wolf, so I'd get dressed and Cat came in. I thought he was gonna get in trouble, but then she turned into one too!"

"But…I thought you were a" she lowered her voice so Neal couldn't hear, "vampire." I titled my head. How did she know? All week I had eaten human food, despite the fact that it made feel weak and sluggish. "When you lent me your hoodie the other day, there was a leftover smell." Oh…betrayed by the smell. "It's incredibly faint but I could tell it was fresh." I nodded my head. Lying was not an option at this point.

"I don't get it."

"Cat! I can't believe you!" Sam walked into the room, pulling his white t-shirt over his head. Damn he's good looking. Those are some abs. "All this time and you're one of us. Mike and the others are gonna be shocked."

"Maybe we should get you back into your human form, huh Cat?" I left Neal's room and practically ran into mine. I change and quickly threw on clothing. What was I going to do? How on earth would I explain this to them? I am a magnet. A magnet for freaks and werewolves and vampires and the scourges of the earth. I sank to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees. I let my head rest in the crook of my arm and just sat. My phone began to ring. Hoping it was Alice, I got up and answered.

"Cat?" It was that voice again. The same one that had called a week ago.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Because you're the one that got away."

"Leave me alone."

"I can't, you see. The taste of you was tantalizing. Now I hear you're one of us. That's even more mouthwatering. And the good thing is I finally know where you are." I dropped the phone. For the second time that day, my body reacted instinctively. My clothes were shorn to shreds as I entered my strong wolf form. I leaped out the window and ran into the woods. Goodbye Sam. Goodbye Alice. Goodbye Will.


	22. Chapter 22

I ran into the forests of Texas. I had no thoughts. My mind was wiped of everything but the essentials. Breathe, blink, move, breathe, blink, move, breathe, blink, move. I let my most basic survival instincts take over. I would no longer think as a human – I would be a wolf entirely. I would be safer that way. He wouldn't be able to find me. He wouldn't be able to hurt me this way. I would be leaving friends and family behind, but I would be safe. Will wasn't here to protect me and I didn't trust anyone else enough to count on them. So I ran.

I ran until my breathing came ragged.

I ran until oxygen felt like fire.

I ran until I was shaking.

I ran until my body screamed for mercy.

I ran until it pleaded for a respite.

I ran until I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran from my memories.

I ran from the pain.

I ran until all I felt were my muscles burning.

I ran until it all slid out. The yelling, the stress, the memories flowed out.

I reached the creek and stopped. My legs had finally given out. I plopped down in it and let the soothing waters run over my sweating body. When I was cool and rested, I climbed out and shook myself. What to do now? What did wolves do? I wandered aimlessly through the forest, acquainting myself with my new home. I found a hidden cavern and ventured in.

"Cat?" I whipped around and saw Maya standing by the mouth of the cave. "They'll find you if you stay here. This is where we sleep when we stay out as wolves late at night. If you follow me, I'll take you someplace they won't go." I nodded my head and stepped out of the cave. She started to change. Soon there was a gorgeous white wolf standing by a pile of clothing. She began running in a direction I had yet to explore and I followed swiftly behind.

After several minutes of running, we reached a wooden fence. Maya ran alongside it, until she reached a spot where a slab had broken. She slithered in and I squeezed in after her. We ran for several more minutes until we reached a second cave. This one was a lot smaller. Maya entered as I sat outside, panting.

"Cat? Aren't you going to come in?" I stood up wearily, unused to so much exercise in one day and entered the cave. Maya had magically changed into human clothing. I stared at her quizzically.

"I keep clothes stashed in here for emergencies. I have some more if you want to change and talk." She held out a hoodie, some underwear and a pair of jeans. I took them in my mouth and hid behind a rock. It took me longer than ever to change back into a human. I must have been in my wolf form for too long. My mom had warned me that staying in wolf form for too long could have adverse side effects. I slid the clothes on and they felt scratchy to my now hairless skin.

"Hey" I said softly as I crept out from behind the rock. Maya was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the cave.

"Hey, Come sit!" I walked reluctantly to where she was and plopped onto the ground. "So, what's up? Who called?" I sighed.

"It's a long story. Parts of which I've repressed."

"Well, we have all night."

"I fell in love senior year…with a vampire. He...well…it doesn't matter. Anyways, we were on a date in Central Park and I said some stupid things and ran from him. There was another vampire in the park that night. He drank human blood. He kidnapped me. Will saved me by changing me, but I guess they didn't get him. That's who called – the evil vampire. His voice...it...ugh," I shuddered involuntarily and repressed the urge to throw up.

"Cat, that's horrible." Maya scooted over and wrapped her arms around me. I attempted to withhold my tears – I hated crying so much, it was cowardly – but I couldn't. They poured out.

"I was just so scared. I didn't know what to do. I'm so much safer as a wolf, at least until he's gone. I should call my brothers. They would get him." My sobbing impeded me from saying more.

"It's alright Cat." She soothed. "I promise we'll help." My tears stopped flowing and my breathing relaxed. "I'm going to call Sam on the walkie-talkie, he's the only one who knows about this place and we're going to make a plan. Ok?" I nodded and let her get up. She walked to the far side of the cave, where there was an almost imperceptible shelf on the wall. She picked up a black and yellow walkie-talkie and all I could think of was bees. Big bumble bees flying around my head, small wasps buzzing in the ceiling. My head started throbbing and next thing I knew I was falling backwards, my eyes saw black spots, and my world became dark.

* * *

"Cat?" The fuzzy feeling in my head began to clear. I opened my eyes and saw several faces. Maya, Sam, Sam's dad, Matt, Justin.

"What happened?" I asked as Sam helped me into a sitting position.

"A mixture of dehydration and anxiety caused you to faint. Here, drink some water, it'll help." Sam's dad handed me a water bottle as I vaguely recalled that he was a doctor. I sipped at the water slowly and rested against Sam.

I looked around me and realized I was no longer in the small cave. Maya or Sam must have moved me to the bigger one so that their family wouldn't find out about the other one. I tried sitting up completely, but my blood pressure must have still been high and I collapsed back on Sam.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Sorry? What for?" Maya asked.

"For being so much trouble. I shouldn't have come." Matt scoffed and responded.

"Nonsense. I'm glad you came."

"This vampire you told Maya about isn't the only one, Cat. There is a whole coven of them, which we have been trying to take down for several years. They're a cult and thanks to you, we have a way to track them." Justin said.

"A whole coven?" The world swam before my eyes as I imagined hundreds of them.

"Yeah, we've been picking them off one by one." said Mr. O'Reilley. "We go to a different state every summer to search for them."

"Well you guys go. The rest of us go to Michigan to learn "wolf" behavior. As if it wasn't already instinctual." Maya said. I could tell this was an ongoing argument.

"So while you were out, we discussed what to do." Sam whispered as the argument heated up. "My dad actually knows your mom, Leah right?" I nodded. "Yeah, my dad is Sam from the books and my mom is Emily – I know. She has no scar and her actual name is Leslie. Meyer just wanted to spice things up a bit. Anyways, so he called up your mom and she agreed. Clearly this madman has an obsession with you and so the best way for you to be safe is to be a wolf until we catch him. She'll speak with Alice and the college."

"Ok," I said. I didn't trust myself to say anything else. Everything was happening way to quickly for my taste. It was only Thanksgiving week. What was I going to do?

"For how long was I out?" I asked him as I realized how much they had gotten done.

"A good couple of hours. My dad said we should let you sleep it off. Don't worry, he monitored you as we talked."

"I thought that vampires didn't like human blood."

"That's true for the most part. Although it depends on your lineage – on who turned you. It's sort of like genetics. If the vampire who turned you doesn't like human blood, then you won't either. It's not a lifestyle choice."

"Oh so that's why - " I caught myself off. They didn't know I was half-and-half.

"Why you don't like human blood?" I opened my eyes wide.

"How did you know?"

"You told Maya you were saved from that fucking vampire because Will changed you. That plus the faint smell on you…well we're smart people."

"You don't care?"

"Nope." He said grinning. "It makes you even more interesting."

"Oh…okay. So now what?"

"Now, we teach you how to survive as a wolf."


	23. Chapter 23

I followed her from a safe distance, unsure how much the instincts had taken over. If I got too close to her, she might attack me. I didn't want to have stitches again. The doctors would get suspicious. Three times in one month would have made them call the cops or at least a social worker. She stopped by the creek and lapped up the water. I moved closer to her, making sure I was downwind so she wouldn't be able to smell me coming. I barked to see how she would react. She spun around and growled, which I had expected. I began to back up but when her tail began to wag, I knew I was safe. She had yet to be completely transformed (there were still traces of human in her). I was only here to check on her and to make sure she was safe. As soon as I ascertained that she was, I turned around and ran home. I didn't want to be around when the transformation was done – none of us had ever stayed wolves long enough for it to happen but I had been warned it was dangerous.

I got home shortly after sunset and just in time for dinner. I entered through our special wolf door and ran up the back staircase. Christa opened the door to the bathroom for me and I slid in. I showered as fast as I could so that my dinner wouldn't get cold and changed into sweats. I jogged down the front stairs and went into the dining room. Christa and Conrad were already sitting down and I could hear their parents in the kitchen.

"So Maya, how's Cat doing?" My aunt called out from the kitchen as Uncle Sam brought out the salad bowl.

"Well she didn't attack me today, which means she must have turned back, if only for a minute or two. She seems to be eating well, so I guess she's okay. Have you heard from Sam or her brothers yet?"

"Sam called last night and said they had traced the vampire to Iowa. Apparently there's a family of vampires, just as eager to get him. Sam has yet to meet up with them though, but he's pretty sure it's the Cullens." My aunt Leslie said, coming in with the breadbasket and lasagna.

"Yeah, he's probably right. Cat was rooming with Alice and Rosalie. I'm glad they've traced him. I don't think Cat will last much longer."

"I know dear, but as a wolf he can't track her. She's only safe in that form, even a few minutes of being human could hone him to her."

"You're right. It's just, I'm worried about her."

"Cat's a strong girl. Don't fret too much." My uncle said as he situated himself at the head of the table.

"Chris, dear, the bread's too hot, don't touch it yet." My aunt said as she passed around plates. I took one from her and loaded it with food. A day as a wolf always got me hungry.

"So is Zack coming home for Christmas?" I looked at my aunt as Conrad finished asking. This was an iffy topic. Zack's werewolf gene hadn't set in yet and he only had two years left before he stayed a human for life.

"I don't think so honey, but everyone else will be here."

"Sam too?" Christa's face lit up at the thought of seeing her older brother. She missed him a lot more than she let on.

"Yes dear. He wants to check on Cat. He's bringing her mom too."

"More like he wants to see Katie." Uncle Sam snorted. I laughed as my aunt punched his arm.

"You were just as bad, you know." She said, kissing his cheek. I rolled my eyes and hoped I wouldn't be as cheesy when I imprinted.

* * *

Padded footsteps alerted the red wolf to another's presence. She pricked her ears up and listened carefully. As they got closer to her cave, the red wolf stood and waited. A white wolf peered into the entrance and the red wolf relaxed. She knew this wolf. It sometimes came to visit. The white wolf disappeared behind a rock and came out as the white girl.

"Hey Cat," The white girl said softly. "Merry Christmas. Your mom is here and she wants to talk to you. Do you think you could do that?" The red wolf understood the white girl's language but she did not trust her. She growled. The white girl put her hands up in defense. "Alright, I'll tell her no." The white girl became the white wolf again and left.

The red wolf paced back and forth in confusion. Why was her mother here? They hadn't seen each other in many moons – when she still walked on two legs. Her recollection of her mother was blurry and she did not want to see her. She did not want to remember anything from that life – it still pained her even though the memories had dimmed.

* * *

The red wolf peered silently out of her cave. It had been two sunrises since the strange woman had appeared. The woman had wanted to show her something – there had been white squares in her arms. The red wolf had growled but the strange woman had continued to insist. It had almost turned into a fight, but the white wolf had intervened. The white wolf had dragged the strange woman away. The red wolf did not want to encounter the strange woman again. She scanned the area once more and set out to hunt.

* * *

The red wolf ran through the trees. Swiftly and surely. She had no worries except where to go next. Up ahead was a creek. She slowed down and dipped her mouth to lap up the cold clean water. It had been three moons since she had last walked on two legs.

A swoosh of air brought the delicious smell of white tailed deer. Without a second thought, the red wolf leaped over the creek and followed the smell. She could hear them grazing in the pasture up ahead. The grass was ripe and green. She halted behind a big pine tree and stalked her prey. She sensed movement to her right but ignored it, intent on catching a meal. She crouched down low and inched along the grass on her belly. When she was close enough she hurdled her body forward and chased the deer closest to her. Using her powerful muscles she brought it down and dug her teeth into its neck, easily snapping it in half.

A second before ripping it open and feasting, the red wolf looked up. In front of her was a black wolf looking at her with amazement. How did a lone female wolf take down a healthy stag? She looked at him with contempt and began to rip through the thick deerskin. Her look sent a wave of indignation through him and his throat involuntarily growled. The red wolf looked up surprised and moved her body so that he could eat too. The black wolf's growl halted and he accepted her invitation. The two wolves ate together silently, tearing the stag to bits.

* * *

The red wolf peered out from her cave, looking around warily. She wondered if the noise had driven the black wolf away. Ever since she had met him one moon ago, he had been her constant companion and protector. It confused her endlessly. She didn't want a mate – she'd much rather be alone.

The noise came again – like someone was ripping trees right out of the ground. She left the security of her cave to investigate the strange noise. In the four moons she had been here, there had never been anything out of the ordinary. She followed the noise and stuck to the shadows as it got louder.

There was a man with dark brown hair and rugged features. His face triggered a memory…one from a long time ago. A time when I wasn't a red wolf. When my hearing and sight was weak, when I walked on two legs. I stepped closer, trying to remember. He ripped out another tree.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are…" His voice did it. The memory rushed back – pitch darkness, a basement, blood running down my face. I growled furiously. I was no longer afraid of anything - he was my prey now. I stalked closer, always keeping him in view. I was unsure whether he had heard me yet or not.

"Come on, my pretty, I need you." His back was to me. Now was my chance. I tensed my muscles and leaped – aiming for his throat. He turned around just as I was inches away from him and jumped out of my reach. "A werewolf?"

I began my hunting dance, getting closer and then skittering away, waiting for the perfect moment. He smiled eerily.

"So…part vampire and part werewolf. That's even more interesting. Perhaps, I'll make a pet out of you." I growled fiercely, daring him on. "I wouldn't be so confident, sweet one, you're all by yourself aren't you?" As he spoke, another vampire appeared behind him. It must have been his mate. She was blonde with high cheekbones and a gaze that pierced your core. Her skin was deathly white – even for a vampire. She was gorgeous.

"This is the one?" She asked him.

"Yeah, she's the one." His mate grimaced.

"She had to be a werewolf as well? I hate getting dirty."

"Deal with it." She rolled her eyes at him and I slinked closer.

"Why you want her is beyond me." I crouched lower on the ground, where they would find it harder to grab me. She made a noise of distaste and as he turned to look at her, I leaped. I was able to tear a piece of his ear off before his mate reacted. She rammed herself into my side and I slid away. I heard a large crack from my ribs and groaned in pain.

The black wolf returned just at that moment and hurled himself at the blonde. He shred her arm to pieces, snarling wildly. Behind him were three other wolves – a dark gray, a white, and an older gray one. Two of them formed a circle around the male vampire and began to close in on him. The third went to help the black wolf with the blonde. I could hear them rip the vampires to pieces. I slowly got up, trying hard to ignore the pain that was steadily building.

"Cat!" The word and voice sounded familiar. From my time as a two legger. "Cat!" The strange woman ran up to me as the wolves finished their task. I tried to defend myself but was too sluggish and she reached me while I was still half on the ground. She threw her arms around me.

"Mom, watch out!" Another familiar voice. I was trying to put the pieces together but my instinct to flee was overpowering. "She's been a wolf for four months. Her instincts are to kill you not cuddle." Then it hit me. I was Cat. The strange woman, wasn't strange at all, she was my mother. The wolves dealing with the vampire must be the O'Reilleys and the second voice was Charlie, my older brother. My body shuddered and soon I had two legs once more.

"Oh my poor darling. My precious. You're bleeding."

"Um…here mom." Charlie handed her his shirt and my mom draped it over me. "We'd better get her to a hospital." Once I was safe in his arms, I let myself black out to fight the pain from my ribs.


	24. Chapter 24

**It's been three weeks since the wolves killed the two vampires (I'm finally safe) and less than a week since I started writing down my life's story. I've been rereading it and realized that there are some things I've left out and some things that are confusing. Today, before I write down the last piece of my story, I plan to help ease the confusion. I want to explain some of the things that may have been unclear. My life hasn't been easy and as I wrote it down, I may have been hasty. The beginning perhaps is not as good as it could be, but I wanted to get it all down before I forgot it. For I want to forget it…but…I'm getting ahead of myself. Back to clearing things up.**

**1. I know Meyer stated in her books that vampire venom is deadly to werewolves. This is true once the werewolf gene sets in. The gene is encoded in our DNA and usually sets in between the ages of 16 and 18 but it can set in **

**as late as 21. If by their 21****st**** birthday, the gene has yet to show then they will stay human for life. Will was able to change me and not poison me because I was still human – the gene, which allows our body to change, was still dormant.**

**2. I can't hear anyone in my head as a wolf. I'm not quite sure why. Charlie says its because I'm part vampire. That's good news. I wouldn't want anyone reading all of the thoughts in my head. **

**3. In my story, I made it seem as if Will and I hadn't known each other until I read the books. That's not true. I've known him for four years, as long as Alex, but not as well. We hung out a couple of times, but it didn't really develop into anything until my senior year.**

**4. I don't know what happened to Alex. I don't know how he was able to get me into a lunatic asylum. I don't really know much about how that occurred. I've tried not to think about it. **

**5. Sam's friends from Cornell – the ones that were always standoffish - are his pack. They protect the East Coast from the other vampires. They didn't want Sam to get to know me because they didn't want him to get hurt. They knew he would always have to keep a secret from me and in a way they were protecting me as well. Sam would imprint and leave me and his friends didn't want to put me through that pain. **

**6. The black wolf that stayed and protected me during the last months was Matt (one of Sam's many cousins). Maya had become worried about me and so the family sent him to look after me and make sure I didn't become too much of a wolf.**

**7. The way I wrote the story, it seems as if the Cullens just breezed in and out of my life. They actually became really good friends. After they saved me from the asylum and during the first few months of college – they were really there for me. **

**8. Life at home wasn't all that great. When my brothers became werewolves – they had to keep it from me and became distant. We had been really close and this was really hard on me. When they left for college, I was devastated. I felt so alone; it was truly horrible. Then they started to imprint and my dad decided that I was an abomination…I was depressed. Maybe this will explain some of the emotions or things I said in my writing.**

**9. Will…**

"Good morning sweetie!" I opened my eyes and looked up into my mother's. "Can we talk now?" I nodded. I hadn't wanted to talk while I was still on painkillers – they made me feel funny. Luckily my accelerated werewolf healing had shortened the time it normally took for ribs to mend. I sat up in bed and moved so that she could sit next to me.

"What is it mom?" She was quiet for a minute, holding me close to her.

"Try not to hate your father too much dear. I found these hidden among his things. I didn't read them of course. The first one is on the bottom and the last is on top. I'm sorry darling. Your father is being incredibly stubborn and ridiculous…I'll let you read them." She handed me a stack of envelopes and left the room. I looked at the address – it was in Will's handwriting. I pushed them aside and stared at the ceiling. Should I read them or not?

I picked up the one my mom said was the first. It was dated two days after Will disappeared. I held it in my hands – could I open it? Maybe I'd only read the first one. I began to read.

_Dear Cat,_

_ I'm sorry I left you so suddenly. Emmett came to see me the day you left the hospital and gave me some disturbing news. The vampire that attacked you in Central Park escaped and as it turns out there are more of him. Apparently your desire for human or animal blood is determined by the vampire who turns you. There is a cult of vampires that drinks only human blood and that is where he has gone. Emmett, Jasper and I are going to track them down. I don't know how long it will take. I promise to write to you once a week. I won't desert you. If you want to write back, give your letters to Alice, she'll see that I get them. I understand if you're mad at me. I changed you without your full consent and perhaps even compromised your life as a werewolf. I can only hope that you will one day forgive me for this. _

_ - William Stuart_

He left to protect me…not because he disliked me. Of course I forgave him…I was still in love with him. He left to protect me. I picked up the second letter and began to read them all.

_Dear Cat,_

_ We've finally caught sight of the vampires. There are so many of them…too many for just the three of us. We've begun to gather up friends to help us take them out. They are a danger to humanity and to us as well. _

_ I miss you so much Cat. I wish I could come see you, but I know that the vampire will come after you if I do so. I only think about your safety._

_ Why haven't you written back? Are you still mad at me? Have I done something wrong? Other than what I've already asked your forgiveness for? _

_ Emmett and Jasper got into a skirmish yesterday with one of the scouts from the cult. They're fine, but this is turning into something a lot bigger than I thought. It will take me more time to get back to you, but don't worry I will come back._

_ Alice tells me you've met a boy. Sam? Is he the reason why you won't respond? If you've fallen in love with him, then write to me and tell me. I'll leave you alone. I'm not going to hold you back…like that quote says "If you love something set it free…" Just say the word and I'll set you free._

_ Edward and Bella joined us today. They asked me about you. I didn't know what to say. I knew you were spending Thanksgiving with Sam but nothing besides that. Edward has been trying to get in touch with your brothers. We think that a couple of werewolves on our side will help. _

_ I met Sam today. He told me what happened. I suppose that you won't be getting this letter since you're in your wolf form. I'm glad that I didn't keep you from your heritage. That thought did worry me. Alice and Rose are taking time off college to help us. They corroborated with Sam's story. I asked him about his relationship with you, I hope you don't mind. It's just so frustrating that you haven't replied. If he's not the reason…then who or what is? _

_ We've found the cult, but there are several vampires missing. The one who attacked you and his mate are two of them. Since the cult is mostly depleted, we won't be going after the others. The wolves are taking the trail south and we're going north. Hopefully this nightmare will be over soon._

And finally the last letter:

_Dear Cat,_

_ This is my last letter to you. I have decided that I can no longer put myself through this agony. Alice says that she longer sees us together in the future – of course the future isn't written in stone. But my real reasoning is the fact that you haven't answered a single one of my letters. I can only come to the conclusion that you truly hate me. I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you feel this way. I'm sure you've gathered by now that I love you. I love you with every ounce of my being, with the very atoms that make me up. It's almost impossible for me to imagine my world without you…but I suppose I'll have to live it now. I'm going to stop writing to you, to stop bothering you, to stop torturing myself with the hope that maybe this time you'll reply. I really do love you Cat, but I can't put myself through this anymore. I'm going to go to Europe and then perhaps Africa, so you won't even have to risk seeing me. Goodbye._

_ Will_

I put the letter down slowly. Then the tears came. Like torrents. He loved me and he thought I hated him. And now I had lost him forever. Once the tears stopped I bundled the letters up and got out my computer. I wanted to write my story down. At some point while I cried, I had come to a decision. I remembered that as a wolf, my human memories were blurry and that as time elapsed I forgot more and more. Well I wanted to forget. I wanted to be free of pain, free of stupid human emotions. But first I had to get my story out. First I had to tell the world.

**This is the end of my story. Tonight I will print it out and lay it with Will's letters and a note to my mother. Tonight I will become a wolf and cease to be human. Tonight everything will end. Perhaps it's not a happy ending, but it's the one I've chosen. I love Will and nothing can ever change that but life as a wolf will dull the ache that comes with it. I regret nothing. This is my decision and I have fully thought it out. I'm sorry if I did not clear everything up but I chose today as my deadline. Tonight is it.**

**THE END**

A/N: So I guess this is it. I started writing this a long time ago and I thought it was time to put it to rest. I didn't want to leave my readers hanging so I wrote out an ending. I admit that this isn't my greatest work, but hopefully it improved towards the end. There may or may not be an epilogue. It depends on how much time I have. Hopefully now that I'm done with college applications and am a second term senior, I will find a day to make one, but don't get your hopes up. I apologize for taking so long in ending the story - a part of me didn't want to let go while another screamed that I was wasting my time in drawing it out. Thanks to all of you who stuck with me to the end. I appreciate it, especially for those who got past Chapter 1 (which looking back on was probably the worst thing I have ever written in my whole life). If I could start over again or if I hadn't posted the story in pieces, there's a lot I would change. But I have no regrets. It was fun. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**  
**


End file.
